Doble cara un juego del amor
by kookies-kisshu
Summary: Cuando Kisshu e Ichigo se reunen y todo parece estar bien ¿Que pasara cuando una amiga de la infancia de Kisshu llega? recuerden, todos cambian con el tiempo
1. Chapter 1:Reencuentro

kookies-kisshu: Hola! Este es un nuevo fic KxI, ténganme paciencia que no tengo mucha experiencia

Kisshu: Yay! ¿Habrá romance?

kookies-kisshu: Tal vez…

Ichigo: Vas a comenzar la historia o no

kookies-kisshu: Tu no me hables de esa manera jovencita que yo soy la dueña de tu futuro y antes de comenzar Kisshu el disclaimer por favor

Kisshu: ¿por qué lo haría?

kookies-kisshu: Por que te lo estoy pidiendo por favor y soy la dueña del teclado

Kisshu: Bien, bien kookies-kisshu no es dueña de TMM

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1-Reencuentro<p>

Ichigo y Aoyamo estaban en una cita en el parque.

"Ichigo tengo que hablar contigo" dijo Aoyama

"Esta bien" dijo Ichigo

"Tu sabes que me voy a Inglaterra a estudiar, yo pienso que deberíamos terminar" dijo Aoyama

"¿Qué? Pero si habíamos dicho que mantendríamos muestra relación a distancia "dijo Ichigo

"Lo se, y lo siento pero no podemos continuar así" dijo Aoyama

"E e esta bien" dijo Ichigo tartamudeando y salió corriendo mientras lloraba

* * *

><p>2 Semanas después<p>

Ichigo aun estaba triste por lo de Aoyama pero hoy estaba enojada con Ryou ya que le había bajado el sueldo. Ichigo ya estaba llegando al café.

"¡Ryou! ¿Dónde estas? Grito muy enojada Ichigo

"Esta en la cocina, pero Ichigo necesito decirte algo" dijo Mint mientras bebía su té.

"ahora no"

"¡No espera!"Dijo Mint tratando de detenerla

Ichigo no la escucho y siguió caminando a la cocina

"! Ryou! ¿Porqué-"Ichigo no acabo su frase al ver quien estaba en la cocina

"Hola Koneko-chan ¿me extrañaste?" dijo Kisshu con una sonrisa

"K Kisshu ¿Qué haces aquí?"Dijo Ichigo

"¿Qué? Ni un te extrañe, cuanto tiempo sin vernos me lastimas gatita "dijo Kisshu en un tono burlón

"Ja ja que gracioso, pero enserió ¿Qué haces aquí?"Dijo Ichigo

"No hay motivo, pues veras salvamos a mi planeta, luego regrese lo antes posible junto con Pai y Taruto" dijo Kisshu.

"Oh hablando de Pai y Taruto, ¿Dónde están?"

"Pues Pai esta con la chica lobo y Taruto con la chica mono"

"Con que Pai y Taruto también están aquí" Dijo Ryou

"Ryou sigues aquí, no lo sabia "dijo Kisshu

"A contigo quería hablar ¿Porqué me bajaste en sueldo?"dijo Ichigo

"por que haz estado muy distraída estas ultimas 2 semanas "dijo Ryou

"¿Por qué haz estado distraída Koneko-chan?" dijo Kisshu

* * *

><p>kookies-kisshu: Aquí esta el primer capitulo, si se que fue corto pero ¿qué les pareció?<p>

Ichigo: No me gusto

kookies-kisshu: ¿Porque?

Ichigo: Hiciste que Aoyama terminara conmigo

Kisshu: Fue la mejor parte

Ichigo: Cállate

Kisshu: No quiero

Ichigo: Pero yo lo digo

Kisshu: No me importa

kookies-kisshu: No discutan! Reviews por favor


	2. Chapter 2: Momentos para recordar

kookies-kisshu :Hola! Este es el capitulo 2, me gustaría agradecerle a iitzel por dejar un review y a LunaWildCullen por ayudarme a escribir este fic

Kisshu: Gracias!

Ichigo: Ahora con la historia

kookies-kisshu: Pero antes Kisshu el disclimer

Kisshu: kookies-kisshu no es dueña de TMM

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2: Momentos para recordar<p>

Ichigo bajo la vista, si fleco cubría sus ojos

"Porque Aoyama y yo terminamos" dijo Ichigo

"Oh, lo siento" dijo Kisshu aunque por dentro estaba feliz

"Gracias" dijo Ichigo

"Ichigo, sigue trabajando "dijo Ryou

"Ya voy" dijo Ichigo mientras iba hacia el vestidor

"Ryou, podrías dejar que Ichigo saliera antes" dijo Kisshu

"¿Por qué lo haría?" dijo Ryou

"Por favor, tengo una idea" dejo Kisshu con una sonrisa

"¿Qué idea?" dijo Ryou

"Pues veras…" dijo Kisshu en voz baja para que nadie lo escuchara mientras le contaba su plan

Ryou suspiro "bien"

"Gracias"

El día continua hasta las 18:00 cuando Ryou le hablo a Ichigo

"Ichigo ¿puedes venir?" dijo Ryou

"Claro, ¿para qué?"dijo Ichigo

"Ya te puedes ir" dijo Ryou

"¿Enserio?, genial" dijo Ichigo

"Si, si ahora vete antes de que cambie de opinión" dijo Ryou

"Ok, gracias" dijo Ichigo mientras se dirigía hacia los vestidores

* * *

><p>15 minutos después<p>

Ichigo iba caminando hacia su casa cuando

"Gatita, ¿te gustaría dar un paseo en el parque? Dijo una voz detrás de ella. Ichigo volteo y era Kisshu tenia orejas humanas, unos jean, una playera verde oscuro con una chaqueta negra y unos tenis que hacían juego

"¿Kisshu?"

"El mismo ¿Qué tal me veo? Dijo Kisshu

"Te vez genial"

"Gracias, tu también" dijo Kisshu. Ichigo llevaba una falda blanca con una blusa rosa, calcetas hasta las rodillas blancas y rosas con tenis estilo bota.

"Bueno, entonces ¿quieres venir?" dijo Kisshu

"Oh, claro "dijo Ichigo

Kisshu e Ichigo estaban caminando en silencio hasta que Kisshu rompió el silencio

"¿Quieres un helado?"

"Claro"

Kisshu e Ichigo fueron a la heladería

"Yo quiero uno de fresa" dijo Ichigo

"Yo uno de chocolate" dijo Kisshu

Kisshu pago los helados y se fueron

"Gracias por el helado, pero ¿de dónde sacaste el dinero? "dijo Ichigo

"Se lo pedí a Ryou, pero ahora tengo que trabajar en el café"

"Quieres decir que trabajaremos juntos"dijo Ichigo

"Si" dijo Kisshu de forma Alegre

Kisshu e Ichigo continuaron caminando por una hora mas hablando de cosas al azar

"Tengo frio" comento Ichigo

"Eso se puede solucionar" dijo Kisshu mientras abrazaba a Ichigo, a lo cual Ichigo se sonrojo

"Gracias" susurro Ichigo pero aun así Kisshu lo escucho y sonrió

"Creo que Kisshu no es tan malo" pensó Ichigo

"Ahora que lo pienso, creo que es lindo, no, no que estoy pensando no es como si me gustara, bueno, quizá un poco" pensó Ichigo

"Ichigo, quería preguntarte si ¿quisieras ser mi novia? Dijo Kisshu

* * *

><p>kookies-kisshu: Y aquí acaba el segundo capitulo, ¿que le dirá Ichigo?<p>

Kisshu: Que me diga que si, por favor (hace ojos de cachorro)

kookies-kisshu: No me veas hacia

Ichigo: Mas te vale que le diga que no

kookies-kisshu: No me hables así y cállate, que nadie te pregunto

Kisshu: Reviews por favor, el que deje reviews le doy una galleta

kookies-kisshu: Uy galletas!


	3. Chapter 3:De interrogatorios y planes

kookies-kisshu: ¡Hola! Este es el capitulo 3 gracias a ash no akasuna por el review

Kisshu: Toma tu galleta

kookies-kisshu: Kisshu el disclimer

Kisshu: kookies-kisshu no es dueña de TMM

Ichigo: A la historia

* * *

><p>Capitulo 3: De interrogatorios y planes<p>

Eran ya las 19:30, el cielo de Tokio comenzaba a oscurecerse y las luces del parque comenzaban a encenderse

"Yo yo… si" dijo Ichigo con un poco de rubor

"Pero Kisshu me tengo que ir que se hace tarde y si no me voy mis padres se van a preocupar" dijo Ichigo

"Pero no quiero que te vallas" dijo Kisshu haciendo puchero

"Lo siento pero puedes acompañarme a casa si lo deseas" dijo Ichigo

"Claro que te acompaño"

Mientras tanto en el café

"¿Cómo le estará hiendo a Kisshu con su plan? Dijo Ryou

"¿Qué plan?" dijo Zakuro entrando a la cocina

"Kisshu me dijo que llevaría a Ichigo al parque" dijo Ryou

"Entonces Ichigo onee-chan tiene una cita" dijo Puding entrando a la cocina

"¿Quién tendría una cita con Ichigo?" Dijo Mint

"Kisshu" dijo Ryou

"¿Ichigo y Kisshu tienen una cita?" pregunto tímidamente Lettuce

"Si, ahora vuelvan a trabajar" dijo Ryou

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente<p>

Ichigo iba llegando al café cuando vio que todos rodeaban a Kisshu

"¿Qué tal tu cita con Ichigo?"

"Yo a este…"

"¿Qué hicieron?"

"¿Se divirtieron?"

Kisshu estaba siendo bombardeado con preguntas, nadie se había dando cuenta de que Ichigo estaba ahí a excepción de Kisshu y noto que trataba de salir del café cuando tuvo una brillante idea.

"¡Ichigo!, que bueno que llegaste" dijo Kisshu

"Demonios" dijo Ichigo en voz baja

Todos voltearon, y corrieron hacia Ichigo en ese momento, Kisshu huyó

"Entonces tuviste una cita con Kisshu" dijo Mint

"No fue exactamente una cita"

"Pero estuviste en el parque con el" dijo Zakuro

"Bueno si pero…"

"¿Se divirtieron?" dijo Lettuce

"Si yo…"

"¿Se besaron?" dijo Puding

"No, pero no se los dije Kisshu y yo somos novios"

"Wow, son rápidos" se burlo Mint

"Chicas, chicas déjenla que ya vamos a abrir" dijo Ryou

"Gracias Ryou, por primera vez estoy feliz de que vallamos a abrir" dijo Ichigo

"Si, si solo ve a cambiarte" dijo Ryou

"Si" dijo Ichigo

"Oh chicas casi lo olvido, Kisshu, Pai y Taruto trabajaran en el café" dijo Ryou

"Hai" dijeron todas

"Todos estaba trabajando incluso Mint ya que había mucha gente(N/A: se imaginan cuanta genta para que Mint este trabajando) cuando de pronto.

"¡Kiiisshuuu!" grito una voz femenina

Cuando Kisshu volteo fue tacleado cayendo al suelo

"¿Runa?" dijo Kisshu

* * *

><p>kookies-kisshu: Seguramente se pregunten quien es Runa pues lo descubrirán en el siguiente capitulo<p>

Kisshu:¡Si! Ichigo es mi novia

Ichigo:¡No!

kookies-kisshu: Calla Ichigo

Ichigo: No, no tenías derecho a hacer eso

kookies-kisshu: Claro que lo tengo, mira yo tengo el teclado

Kisshu: Reviews por favor y tendrá un pedazo de pastel

kookies-kisshu: Yo quiero pastel!

Kisshu: No, es para los que dejen revienws


	4. Chapter 4:Una vieja amiga

kookies-kisshu : Hola! Gracias a iitzel por su review

Kisshu: gracias y toma tu pedazo de pastel

kookies-kisshu: Kisshu el disclimer por favor

Kisshu: kookies-kisshu no es dueña de TMM

Ichigo: a la historia

* * *

><p>Capitulo 4: Una vieja amiga<p>

"¿Runa? Que demonios" dijo Kisshu muy confundido, unos segundos después se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho

"¡Runa!" dijo Kisshu abrazando a la peli-azul siguiendo en el suelo.

Se escucho un "cof cof" de Ichigo

Kisshu y Runa se sonrojaron y se levantaron de inmediato

"Lo siento" ambos se disculpando

Todos estaban parados junto a Ichigo

"Chicos ella es una amiga mía" dijo Kisshu

"Mucho gusto"

"Runa, ellos son Zakuro, Puding, Lettuce, Mint, Ryou, Keiichiro e Ichigo, mi novia y creo que recuerdas a Pai y a Taruto

"Mucho gusto y si los recuerdo" dijo Runa

Ichigo P.O.V

Runa era una chica con cabello azul oscuro, que llegaba a la cintura, ojos azul pálido, blanca como Kisshu, traía puesto una blusa azul marino, falda blanca y botas

"Demonios, es bonita" pensó

"Espera ¿estoy celosa?" pensó

Fin de Ichigo P.O.V

"Muy bien, ahora sigan trabajado" dijo Ryou

Todos continuaron trabajando hasta el final del día

* * *

><p>"Hasta luego vuelva pronto" dijo Ichigo al ultimo cliente y luego se fue a sentar con Kisshu que estaba hablando con Runa<p>

"Y ¿qué haces aquí?" dijo Kisshu

"Me entere de que estabas aquí y quería verte" dijo Runa

"Oh que bien" dijo Kisshu de forma alegre

Ichigo los observa que hablan y ríen, cuando Mint paso junto a ellos, Ichigo se levanto y se fue con Mint

"Mint ayúdame" dijo Ichigo

"¿Con qué?" dijo Mint

"Con eso" dijo señalando a Kisshu y a Runa

"Míralos hablando y riendo, ni siquiera notaron que me fui" dijo Ichigo

"¿Estas celosa?" dijo Mint en un tono burlón

"No lo estoy" dijo Ichigo tratando de ocultar su rubor

"Lo estas"

"No"

"Si"

"No"

"Si"

"Bueno y si le estoy ¿qué?"

"Ichigo el mismo Kisshu lo a dicho, solo son amigos" dijo Mint

"Tienes razón, solo son amigos" dijo Ichigo volteando a verlos, se estaban abrazando

* * *

><p>kookies-kisshu: aquí acaba el capitulo 4, perdon por que fue corto pero ¿Qué tal?¿Lo estoy haciendo bien? A y por cierto si a alguien le interesa Runa significa azul oscuro<p>

Kisshu: ¿Por eso tiene el cabello de ese color?

kookies-kisshu : si

Kisshu: Reviews por favor y le regalare un chocolate


	5. Chapter 5:Celos

kookies-kisshu: Hola! Aquí el capitulo 5 gracias a iitzel y a Nemesiis por sus reviews

Kisshu: tomen su chocolate espero que les guste

Ichigo: Ahora a la historia

kookies-kisshu: Se dieron cuenta, ella siempre quiere ir a la historia y no me deja hablar con Kisshu pero bueno, Kisshu el disclimer

Kisshu: kookies-kisshu no es dueña de TMM, si lo fuera se imaginan lo bien que me iría (Kisshu susurro) la tengo comiendo de la palma de mi mano

kookies-kisshu: ¿Disculpa?

Kisshu: Nada, Te amo

kookies-kisshu: Bien

* * *

><p>Capitulo 5: Celos<p>

"Si Mint solo amigos" dijo Ichigo con sarcasmo

"Bueno los amigos se abrazan" dijo Ichigo

"Si pero ahora es MI novio y no puede ir abrazando chicas por ahí" dijo Ichigo

"Ichigo, solo son amigos" dijo Mint

"Pero pero… creo que tienes razón" dijo Ichigo

"Siempre la tengo, solo míralos, solo hablan y ri-"" Mint no acabo su frase al ver como Runa plantaba un pequeño beso en la mejilla de Kisshu y se iba saltando muy feliz

"Adiós chicos, un gusto en conocerlos" dijo Runa saliendo por la puerta del café

"Viste eso, ¡LO BESO!" dijo Ichigo exaltada

"Fue un beso en la mejilla"

"Pero lo beso sabiendo que es MI novio"

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente<p>

Faltaban 15 minutos para abrir y todos estaban en el café

"Hola chicos, ¿Dónde esta Ryou? Quiero hablar con el" dijo Runa

"¿Para qué?" pregunto Kisshu

"Quiero pedirle empleo"

"Claro que puedes trabajar aquí, el café a estado muy lleno y necesito mas personal" dijo Ryou

"¡Que bien!" dijo Runa

"Si, que bien" susurró Ichigo con desgano

"Empiezas mañana" dijo Ryou

"Muy bien y gracias" dijo Runa

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente<p>

Runa llego al café

"¡Hola! Ryou ¿Dónde esta mi uniforme?"

"Aquí toma" dijo Ryou, el uniforme era igual al de todas solo que ese era negro

"Oh, ¡es tan lindo!" dijo Runa muy emocionada

"A Runa onee-chan se le vera tan bonito" dijo Puding

"Gracias" dijo Runa mientras se iba a cambiar

El día comenzó tranquilo hasta que Ichigo iba a servir una orden, ya que Ichigo tropezó

"Ahhh" grito Ichigo cerro los ojos y espero el golpe pero jamás llego al abrir los ojos vio a Kisshu sosteniéndola

"¿Estas bien?" Dijo Kisshu algo preocupado

"Si, gracias" dijo Ichigo

"Lo siento, no te había visto es que estaba trapeando" dijo Runa a Ichigo en un tono de arrepentimiento pero un sentimiento paso por su rostro tan rápido que no pudo distinguir bien, era ¿satisfacción?, no, no podía ser

El día continuo así con Ichigo teniendo misteriosos accidentes que tenían que ver con todas las tareas asignadas a Runa pero nadie lo noto.

* * *

><p>kookies-kisshu: Aquí termina el capitulo 5 ¿Qué les pareció?, denme ideas para el siguiente capitulo POR FAVOR<p>

Kisshu: Me esta gustando la historia

kookies-kisshu: Bien y a ti Ichigo ¿te esta gustando?

Ichigo:No!

kookies-kisshu: ¿por que?

Ichigo: estoy con Kisshu!

kookies-kisshu: Pues soy la autora así que ahora te gusta!

Kisshu: Review por favor, le daré una galleta al que deje

kookies-kisshu: Ya habías dado galletes

Kisshu: Si pero no se que mas dar


	6. Chapter 6:Un picnic

kookies-kisshu: ¡Hola! Aquí esta el capitulo 6

Kisshu: Hace mucho que no subías capitulo

kookies-kisshu: Solo fueron 2 días, no exageres además estaba bloqueada a y gracias por el review iitzel, te juro que intente meter tus sugerencias pero no sabia como, solo metí una

Kisshu: ¡Gracias!

Ichigo: kookies-kisshu no posee TMM

kookies-kisshu: Hey! Ese no es tu trabajo es de Kisshu pero bueno

Kisshu: A la Historia

* * *

><p>Capitulo 6: Un picnic<p>

Hoy era sábado y Ryou y Keiichiro decidieron que todo el personal haría un picnic en el bosque

Keiichiro había pensado que todos comerían y pasarían un buen rato juntos pero se equiboco, todos acabaron de comer y se dispersaron en grupos Pai, Zakuro, Puding y Taruto en uno, Ryou, Lettuce y Keiichiro en otro y por ultimo Kisshu, Ichigo, Runa y Mint en otro.

* * *

><p>Con Pai, Zakuro, Puding y Taruto<p>

"¿Qué piensan de Runa?" dijo Zakuro

"Pues, me agrada" dijo Pai

"Yo creo que Runa onee-chan es muy feliz" dijo Puding

"A mi me agrada, fue gran parte de nuestra infancia, ya saben siempre pegada a Kisshu en realidad por un momento pensé que eran novios pero Kisshu me dijo que no, que esperaría a la indicada" dijo Taruto

"Oh Runa onee-chan se parece a mi" dijo Puding

"¿En qué?" Pregunto Taruto

"Pues Runa onee-chan se pega a Kisshu como yo a Taru-Taru" dijo Puding saltando sobre Taruto

"¿Qué haces?" dijo Taruto

"Abrazo a Taru-Taru" dijo Puding

"Pues no lo hagas y deja de llamarme así" dijo Taruto sonrojado

Zakuro y Pai miraban mientras "discutían"

"Esos 2 son muy lindos" dijo Zakuro

"Si supongo, pero ¿sabes que es mas lindo?" dijo Pai

"¿Qué?"

"Tu"

"¿Y-yo?" tartamudeo Zakuro

"Si y Zakuro quiero decirte que te-"

"¡PUDING! Ya déjame, ¡Ayuda!" grito Taruto ya que tenia encima a Puding y no dejo que Pai terminara lo que iba a decir.

"Disculpa ¿Me decías?" dijo Zakuro

"Luego te digo" dijo Pai

* * *

><p>Con Ryou, Lettuce y Keiichiro<p>

"Ya vuelvo" dijo Keiichiro

"Muy bien" dijeron Lettuce y Ryou

Cuando Keiichiro se fue Lettuce saco un libro

"Tan aburrido soy que tienes tus medios para entretenerte" dijo Ryou

"N-no es eso solo que no se que decir" tartamudeo Lettuce

"No tienes que decir nada" dijo Ryou dándole un pequeño beso en los labios a lo cual Lettuce se sonrojo en ese momento llego Keiichiro

"Lettuce ¿estas bien?" dijo Keiichiro tocando su frente

"Esta de maravilla" dijo Ryou con una sonrisa

* * *

><p>Con Kisshu, Ichigo, Mint y Runa<p>

"Hey Runa, vamos a… dar una vuelta" dijo Mint para poder dejar solos a Kisshu y a Ichigo

"Pero estoy cansada, no quiero caminar" dijo Runa en un tono de fatiga

"Entonces nosotros vamos a dar una vuelta ¿verdad Kisshu?" dijo Ichigo

"Por supuesto Koneko-chan, así, estaremos solos" dijo Kisshu con una sonrisa picara e Ichigo se sonrojo

"Muy bien tortolos váyanse" dijo Mint

"Me parece bien" dijo Kisshu cargando a Ichigo estilo nupcial

* * *

><p>En el bosque<p>

Cuando llegaron a lo profundo del bosque Kisshu bajo a Ichigo

"Por fin estamos solos dijo Kisshu con una gran sonrisa

"Si" dijo Ichigo

"Y ¿Sabes que quiero haces?" dijo Kisshu acercándose a Ichigo

"Y-yo" tartamudeo Ichigo ya que sus caras estaban muy cerca y antes de que dijera algo mas Kisshu la beso, un dulce y tierno beso , Kisshu paso sus brazos por la cintura de Ichigo para atraerla hacia el e Ichigo paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kisshu.

Para ellos no había nada a su alrededor y el tiempo se detuvo aunque solo fueron unos pocos segundos antes de que se separaran

"Te amo" dijo Kisshu recargando su frente en la de Ichigo

"También te amo" dijo Ichigo

* * *

><p>kookies-kisshu: y aquí acaba, se que fue un poco aburrido pero ¿Qué tal me salen los momentos románticos?¿Les gusto como me salió el beso? Y si no les gusto los siento pero soy un tanto nueva en esto<p>

Kisshu: Me gusto el final del capitulo ^_^

kookies-kisshu: Gracias Kisshu, Ichigo ¿tu que opinas?

Ichigo: …

kookies-kisshu: Que mala T_T a y si me pueden dar ideas seria muy bueno

Kisshu: Reviews por favor


	7. Chapter 7:Los pensamientos de Runa

kookies-kisshu: Hola! Aquí el capitulo 7 gracias a iitzel y a su amiga Bianca por comentar

Kisshu: Tardaste mucho en subir

kookies-kisshu: Si lo se y lo siento es que un videojuego ocupo mi tiempo y además estaba bloqueada pero por fin aquí esta por cierto solo quiero aclara que toda la historia esta desde el punto de vista de Runa y Kisshu el disclamir por favor

Kisshu: kookies-kisshu no posee TMM

Ichigo: A la historia

* * *

><p>Capitulo 7: Los pensamientos de Runa<p>

Runa P.O.V

"Estoy tan emocionada" pensé mientras veía como la nave espacial bajaba

"Me muero por ver a Kisshu"

Como la nave espacial aterrizo en el bosque, Runa se perdió

"Ahhh, ¿Cómo demonios salgo de aquí?" dije con frustración

"Casi lo olvido" dijo poniéndome un anillo en ese momento mis orejas se volvieron humanas

Cuando por fin Runa salió del bosque saco su GPS

"Café Mew Mew, Café Mew Mew aja aquí esta" dije con una sonrisa

Yo había investigado en mi planeta acerca de las Mew Mew y descubrí que trabajaban en el Café Mew Mew y pensé que Kisshu talves estaría ahí

* * *

><p>En el Café<p>

"¡Kiiisshuuu!" Grite saltando sobre el

"¿Runa?, que demonios" dijo Kisshu

Espere unos segundos a que reaccionara

"¡Runa!" dijo abrazandome pero seguíamos en el piso

entonces un "cof cof" nos interrumpió

Kisshu y yo nos levantamos y nos disculpamos, Habia una chica de cabello rojo que parecía enojada y junto a ella había mas personas

"Chicos ella es Runa una amiga mia" dijo Kisshu

"Mucho gusto" dijeron

"Runa ellos son Ryou, Keiichiro, Mint, Puding, Lettuce, Zakuro, Ichigo mi novia y supongo que recuerdas a Pai y a Taruto" dijo Kisshu

"Mucho gusto y si los recuerdo" dije

"¡¿Qué? ¿Tiene novia? Y ¿es ella?, yo soy mas bonita" pensé aunque por fuera sonreía

Yo vi desde la cocina como todos trabajaba en especial Kisshu. Cuando cerraron yo salí y me senté con Kisshu, un momento después llego Ichigo

"¿Y qué haces aquí?" Pregunto Kisshu

"Pues me entere de que estabas aquí y decidí venir a visitarte" dije y note como Ichigo se fue pero no dije nada

"Oh, ya fue un largo tiempo desde la ultima vez que nos vimos" dijo Kisshu

"Si fueron ¿Qué, 7 años?" dije

"Aun recuerdo cuando nos conocimos" dijo Kisshu

Flashback

Un Kisshu de 5 años iba caminando por el parque comiendo un dulce, llevaba puesto una playera verde, unos pantalones cafés y tenis. El iba muy tranquilo disfrutando de s dulce cuando vio a 2 niños de aproximadamente 7 años estaban molestando a una niña que parecía de su edad entonces se acerco y parecía que ¿Le quitaron su muñeca?

"¡Oigan! Déjenla en paz"dijo Kisshu

"Y ¿Tu nos vas a obligar?, enano" dijo uno de los niños

"¡Si!" dijo Kisshu empujando al niño que se burlo de el y lo tiro

Kisshu era un niño muy fuerte de hecho más de lo normal

Luego de empujar a el primer niño Kisshu empujo a el que tenia la muñeca y también lo tiro, los 2 niños se levantaron y salieron corriendo dejando a la muñeca y a la niña en paz.

Kisshu recogió a la muñeca, se acerco a la niña y se la entrego

"Hola soy Kisshu y tu ¿Cómo te llamas?" dijo Kisshu

"Runa y gracias por ayudarme" dijo Runa, llevaba puesto un overol con el dibujo de un perrito con una blusa rosa y tenis, su cabello estaba arreglado en 2 trenzas

"No importa pero ¿te gustaría ser mi amiga?" dijo Kisshu

"Claro" dijo Runa con una sonrisa

Fin del Flashback

"Jaja si les diste una buena paliza" dije

"No en cierto solo los empuje, ellos fueron cobardes" dijo Kisshu

"Pero siempre fuiste mas fuerte de lo normal" dije

"Si supongo, recuerdas aquel día en el parque, cuando intentamos hacer una casa del árbol" dijo Kisshu

"Si fue genial, también estaban Pai y Taruto" dije

Flashback

En el parque estaban un Pai de 9 años, un Taruto de 1 año y unos Kisshu y Runa de 5 años

"Estoy aburrida "dijo Runa

"Y si hacemos una casa del árbol" dijo Kisshu

"¿Cómo? Dijo Pai

"Con madera" dijo Kisshu como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo

"Ya se que con madera pero ¿De dónde la sacamos?" dijo Pai

"De la construcción que esta enfrente, no están trabajando así que podemos entra" dijo Kisshu

"Bien pero ¿Y Taruto?" dijo Runa

"Se quedara en la caja de arena mientras tanto" dijo Kisshu

Pai, Kisshu y Runa entraron a la construcción y comenzaron a reunir madera, todo iba muy bien hasta que Runa se callo

"Ouch" se quejo Runa, entonces Kisshu corrió hacia ella

"¿estas bien?" dijo Kisshu

"No, creo que me torcí el tobillo" dijo Runa haciendo una mueca

"Deja te ayudo" dijo Kisshu cargando a Runa

"Vamos a casa" dijo Pai saliendo de la construcción y hiendo al parque por Taruto

"Bien, adiós, voy a dejar a Runa a su casa" dijo Kisshu

Fin del Flashback

"Fue muy divertido hasta que me caí" dije

"Si, pero aun así hicimos la casa del árbol" dijo Kisshu

"Si pasamos mucho tiempo ahí durante 5 años" dije

"Hasta que…" dijo Kisshu

Flashback

"Kisshu" dijo una voz autoritaria desde fuera de la cas del árbol entonces Kisshu se asomo

"¿Si?" dijo Kisshu

"Necesito que bajes ahora" dijo esa voz y Kisshu bajo

"¿Cómo se llama?, ¿Qué necesita?, Lo e visto en mi casa ¿no?" dijo Kisshu

"Eso no importa solo tienes que saber que tienes que venir conmigo" dijo el hombre

"¿Qué?, pero, ¿A dónde?" dijo Kisshu

"A un entrenamiento que durara 4 años para que vallas a la Tierra y la recuperes" dijo el hombre

"Pero yo no quiero" dijo Kisshu comenzando a llorar

"Kisshu tienes que entender, el planeta se destruye y necesitamos un lugar a donde ir o ¿Prefiere que tu familia y amigos mueran?"

"No, pero, ¿Por qué yo?" dijo Kisshu

"Porque eres muy fuerte, ahora vámonos" dijo en hombre llevándose a Kisshu sin dejarlo decir algo mas

Todo esto lo vio Runa desde la casa del árbol"

Fin del Flashback

"Si, fue triste y me dejaste ahí" dije

"Lo siento pero no tuve opción" dijo Kisshu

"Aunque eso no fue lo peor, lo peor fue cuando…" dije en tono triste

"Cuando me fui" completo mi frase Kisshu

Flashback

Kisshu y Runa ya tenían 14 años y seguían comunicados por medio de cartas. Hoy Kisshu decidió escribir una carta muy especias

_Querida Runa_

_Primero que nada quiero decirte que estoy bien, ya sabes no son arcoíris y conejitos aquí en la base militar pero Pai y Taruto están aquí conmigo, hemos aprendido mucho y es por eso que se nos asigno una importante misión para nuestra raza, no puedo darte muchos detalles solo que iremos a otro planeta para buscar un lugar en donde nuestro pueblo pueda vivir un paz, así que no estaré en contacto contigo por un tiempo, te extrañare y espero que me perdones si hago alguna estupidez, tu sabes que eres mu mejor amiga y se que lo entenderás_

_Con cariño_

_Kisshu_

Cuando Kisshu acabo de escribir la carta la guardo en un sobre y la envió

2 horas después con Runa

"Me llego una carta de Kisshu" dijo Runa con una sonrisa, su sonrisa se desvaneció mediante leía la carta

"Kisshu…" dijo Runa casi en un susurro

Fin del Flashback

"Fue tan triste" dije

"Lo se pero mira todo salió bien"

Si supongo, oye ya me voy" dije besando la mejilla de Kisshu

"Fue un gusto conocerlos" dije y salí del café

* * *

><p>Dos días después<p>

Yo ya tenia un trabajo en el café y Ryou nos trajo a hacer un picnic y yo me senté con Mint, Ichigo y Kisshu

"Hey Runa vamos a dar una vuelta" dijo Mint

"Pero estoy cansada no quiero caminar" dije

"Entonces nosotros vamos a dar una vuelta ¿Verdad Kisshu?" dijo Ichigo

"¡¿Qué? ¡No!" pensé sin prestar atención solo vi como Kisshu cargo a Ichigo y se fue

"Runa, ahora vuelvo" dijo Mint

"Muy bien" dije, entonces aproveche y seguí a Kisshu y a Ichigo. Cuando llegue Kisshu e Ichigo se estaban besando y logre escuchar un te amo, eso me dolió mucho y salí corriendo

* * *

><p>kookies-kisshu: Aquí acabo el capitulo espero que les allá gustado<p>

Kisshu: Estuvo bien

kookies-kisshu: ¿Alguien ha visto Inuyasha? Por que la última escena me recuerda a cuando Kagome vio a Inuyasha y a Kikyo besándose solo que en mi historia no me molesta

Kisshu: Reviews por favor


	8. Chapter 8:¿Una Kimera Animal?

kookies-kisshu: Hola! Aquí el capitulo 8 Kisshu el disclimer

Kisshu: kookies-kisshu no posee TMM

Ichigo: A la historia

* * *

><p>Capitulo 8: ¿Una Kimera animal?<p>

Era un día normal en el café Ichigo y Runa trabajando, Mint tomando té, Zakuro y Pai siendo indiferentes con los clientes, Puding y Taruto haciendo trucos, Lettuce rompiendo platos, las clientas coqueteando con Kisshu lo cual molestaba a Ichigo y a Runa, si, un día mas en el café

"Alerta de alienígena, alerta de alienígena" dijo mini Mew

"Si lo ya sabemos que Pai, Taruto, Kisshu y Runa están aquí y no hay problema" dijo Ichigo

"No, no mini mew detecta una Kimera animal en el parque" dijo mini mew

"¡¿Qué? Pero hace 3 años que no veo una, ¡Ryou! Ven acá" dijo Ichigo

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué gritas?" dijo Ryou

"Mini mew me dijo que hay una Kimera en el parque" dijo Ichigo

"¡Que! Pero si todos los aliens están aquí, bueno pero no importa, tienen que ir a combatirla, ¡Todos! vengan" dijo Ryou

"¿Qué pasa?" dijo Kisshu

"Una Kimera animal" dijo Ryou

"De que demonios hablas, no tiene sentido" dijo Kisshu

"Eso no importa solo vallan, por cierto esta en el parque" dijo Ryou

* * *

><p>El Parque<p>

"¡Wow! ¿Qué es eso?" dijo Mint ya todas estaban transformadas y los aliens ya no estaban disfrazados

"La Kimera era una especie de gato con alas, tenia un ojo verde y otro azul, su cuerpo era negro con manchas de colores y sus alas estaban cubiertas por flores y ramas

"Eso no importa hay que deshacernos de ella" dijo Zakuro

"Estoy de acuerdo" dijo Pai sacando su abanico

"Fu rei san" dijo Pai lanzando un rayo a la Kimera y todos siguieron su ejemplo

"Ribbon Stawberry chech"

"Ribbon Mint eco"

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush"

"Ribbon Puding Inferno"

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear"

Kisshu saco sus Espadas de Dragón y Taruto sus click-clack y Runa saco su tridentis (N/A es un tridente)

"Que resistente" dijo Lettuce jadeando, en ese momento la Kimera lanzo unas espinas de sus alas e iban directo a Puding

"PUDING" grito Ichigo y salto para salvarla, lamentablemente las espinas le dieron a Ichigo y callo al suelo

"ICHIGO" grito Kisshu hiendo hacia ella lo mas rápido posible

"Ichigo…" dijo Kisshu arrodillándose junto a ella

"Cá- cálmate esto bien" dijo Ichigo en un tono débil

"No, no estas bien, solo mírate" dijo Kisshu

"Tran-qui-lo pue-do con-ti-un-ar con la pe-lea" dijo Ichigo hablando de forma entre cortada

"No puedes, tenemos que terminar con la Kimera sin tu ayuda" dijo Kisshu pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo vio como Runa acababa con la Kimera

"Ichigo, te llevo al café antes de que algo peor suceda" dijo Kisshu

"¿Y la Ki-me-ra? Dijo Ichigo

"Runa se encargo de ella, ahora vámonos" dijo Kisshu cargando a Ichigo y se teletransporto al café

Mint P.O.V

"¿De dónde habrá salido esa Kimera?" pensé

"Mmm que casualidad aparece una Kimera casi justo al mismo tiempo que Runa aparece" pensé

"En ¿Qué piensas?" me dijo Runa

"Nada importante" le dije

Fin de Mint P.O.V

* * *

><p>kookies-kisshu: Fin del capitulo, espero que les allá gustado, también quiero aclarar que puse mini mew envés de masha por que mini mew me gusta mas, suena mas adorable y quería preguntarles si hago un songfic triste de Kisshu es que no estoy segura si lo hago o no<p>

Kisshu: Lastimaste a mi Koneko-chan

kookies-kisshu: Lo siento era necesario para la historia

Kisshu: Desde cuando lastimar a mi Koneko-chan a sido necesario en la vida

kookies-kisshu: Pues… en este capitulo lo era

Kisshu: ¡Te voy a matar! (Comienza a perseguir a kookies-kisshu por todo el lugar)

Ichigo: Dejen reviews antes de que estos 2 se maten


	9. Chapter 9: A pescar mew aqua

kookies-kisshu: Hola! Aquí el capitulo 9, gracias a iitzel y a Bianca por su review

Kisshu: Tardaste mucho, otra vez

kookies-kisshu: Si lo siento es que tuve un bloqueo de escritor, tenia la idea del capitulo pero no sabia como terminarla otra vez lo siento

Kisshu: kookies-kisshu no es dueña de TMM

kookies-kisshu: Aun no te lo pedía

Kisshu: Lo siento, costumbre

Ichigo: A la historia

* * *

><p>Capitulo 9: A pescar mew aqua<p>

Había pasado ya una semana desde que apareció la Kimera animal e Ichigo ya estaba completamente bien

El café aun no abría pero todos ya estaban ahí y Ryou los llamo a una reunió

"Me gustaría invitarlos a un campamento el día de mañana, los quiero aquí, listos, a las 5:00am" dijo Ryou

"A ver ¿Por qué haz estado tan amable? Hace poco mas de una semana nos invitaste a un picnic y ahora esto, ¿Quién eres y qué le hiciste a Ryou?" dijo Ichigo

"Trato de ser amable por una vez en mi vida y tu me cuestionas" dijo Ryou en un tono indignado

Todo el mundo se quedo callado

"¡Oh a quien quiero engañar! En realidad creo que hay mew aqua por la zona a la que iremos a acampar y quiero ir a buscarla" dijo Ryou

"Ahora el mundo tiene sentido" dijo Ichigo

"¿Para qué la quieres?" dijo Kisshu

"Estoy haciendo un experimento" dijo Ryou

"¿Qué clase de experimento?" dijo Taruto

"Eso es información clasificada" dijo Ryou

"¡¿Qué? Trabajas para el pentágono o algo así" dijo Ichigo en un tono de burla

"Clasificado" dijo Ryou en un tono serio

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente a las 4:45am<p>

Todos a excepción de Ichigo estaban ahí

"¿Dónde podría estar?" dijo Mint ya decesperandose

"Calma, faltan 15 minutos ya llegara" dijo Kisshu muy tranquilo

"No lo creo, siempre llega tarde" dijo Mint

"Te apuesto 1000 yens a que mi Koneko-chan llega temprano" dijo Kisshu con mucha confianza

"Kisshu no lo hagas es una apuesta tonta" dijo Taruto

"Cállate Taruto, acepto" dijo Mint

13 minutos después

"Faltan 2 minutos" dijo Mint en tono cantarín

"Cállate yo se que llegara" dijo Kisshu

"Un minuto" dijo Mint de la misma forma

"Llegue, llegue" dijo Ichigo jadeando

"¡Ja! Gane" dijo Kisshu apuntando a Mint

"¿Qué ganaste?" dijo Ichigo

"Mint y yo apostamos de si llegabas temprano o no y ahora Mint me debe 1000 yens" dijo Kisshu muy feliz

"Mint ¿apostaste en mi contra?" dijo Ichigo

"No me puedes culpar, si vemos los hechos…" dijo Mint entregándole el dinero a Kisshu

"Que mala" dijo Ichigo

* * *

><p>En el campamento<p>

"Tengo 6 tiendas así que dormiremos en parejas y uno solo" dijo Ryou

"Yo quiero con mi Koneko-chan" dijo Kisshu abrazando a Ichigo

"Si a Ichigo no le molesta" dijo Ryou

"Yo a, supongo que esta bien ¡Mientras no intentes nada!" dijo Ichigo dirigiéndose a Kisshu

"Calma Koneko-chan" dijo Kisshu

"Yo quiero con Taru-Taru" dijo Puding

"Supongo que esta bien, pero, ¡Deja de llamarme así!" dijo Taruto

"Alguna otra petición" dijo Ryou

"En mi opinión yo digo que Pai y Zakuro en unta, Mint y Runa en otra, Lettuce y Ryou en otra y Keiichiro solo" dijo Kisshu

"Por mi esta bien, ¿Todos de acuerdo?" dijo Ryou

"Si" dijeron todos al unisón

Después de unos minutos cada pareja ya había levantado su tienda de campaña

"Hay que ir al lago" dijo Ryou

"Si, a pescar" dijo Keiichiro

* * *

><p>El lago<p>

"Yo creo que los chicos deberían pescar, claro, amenos que alguna quiera" dijo Ichigo

Ninguna dijo nada

"Bien ante el silencio de todas, los chicos pescaran" dijo Ichigo

Diez minutos después

Las chicas estaban sentadas disfrutando del "Espectáculo"

"¡Estúpido pez! Ven acá" dijo Kisshu tratando de atrapar un pez

"Ven acá" dijo Taruto saltando sobre un pez

"¡Ahhh! No entiendo como puede ser tan difícil" dijo Ryou tratando de clavar un palo en un pez

"Vamos no es tan difícil" dijo Keiichiro atrapando un pez

"Estoy de acuerdo" dijo Pai imitando a Keiichiro

"Como es que ustedes dos si puedan y yo no" dijo Kisshu tratando de imitar a ambos

"¡Maldición! No puedo" dijo Taruto con desesperación

"Esto es tan frustrante" dijo Ryou

"Inútiles" murmuro Pai

"¡Te escuche!" dijeron Kisshu, Taruto y Ryou

Una hora después los chicos acabaron de pescar y esto es lo que consiguieron:

Kisshu, Taruto y Ryou un pez, y no, no uno cada uno sino uno entre los tres, en cambio Pai y Keiichiro atraparon 6 cada uno

"Odio pescar" comento Kisshu

"No eres el único, pero eso no importa ya que después de azar los pescados iremos a buscar mew aqua"

"No quiero ir a buscar mew aqua" dijo Puding

"Estoy de acurdo, ustedes son los interesados" dijo Kisshu

"Bien, no todos tienes que ir" dijo Ryou

Después de haber asado y comido los peces todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas de campaña a excepción de Ryou, Lettuce y Keiichiro que fueron a buscar mew aqua

* * *

><p>Con Pai y Zakuro<p>

"¿Pai?" dijo Zakuro

"¿Si?"

"¿Qué me ibas a decir el otro día en el picnic?" dijo Zakuro

"Oh eso, pues veras yo" dijo Pai tomando un gran respiro

"Te amo" dijo Pai con un poco de sonrojo

"Oh, pues, también te amo" dijo Zakuro también con un poco de sonrojo

Con Taruto y Puding

* * *

><p>"¿Puding?"<p>

"¿Si Taru-Taru?"

"Necesito decirte algo" Dijo Taruto

"¿Qué es?"Dijo Puding

"Aquí voy" pensó Taruto

"Yo yo te amo" dijo Taruto con la cara completamente roja

Puding hiso una sonrisa muy grande "También te amo Taru-Taru" dijo saltando sobre Taruruto

Con Kisshu e Ichigo

* * *

><p>"Koneko-chan estoy aburrido"<p>

"¿Y que quieres que yo haga?"

"Pues podríamos divertirnos un poco" dijo Kisshu con una sonrisa picara, Ichigo entendió el mensaje

"Pervertido" dijo Ichigo sonrojada

"Te vez linda sonrojada" dijo Kisshu

"Oh cállate" dijo Ichigo

"Vamos Koneko-chan solo un beso" dijo Kisshu haciendo ojos de cachorro

"Odio cuando hace eso, ¡no puedo resistirme!" pensó Ichigo

"Por favor" dijo Kisshu aun con ojos de cachorro

"Oh bien" dijo Ichigo

"¡Yay!" dijo Kisshu

Kisshu tomo a Ichigo y la sentó en su regazo, fue acercándose poco a poco hasta que sus labios chocaron con los de Ichigo, comenzó como un beso tierno y dulce pero pronto de convirtió en uno lleno de amor y pasión pero Ichigo rompió el beso a falta de aire

* * *

><p>Con Ryou, Lettuce y Keiichiro<p>

"Creo que no había mew aqua ahí" dijo Keiichiro jadeando

"No tu crees" dijo Ryou con sarcasmo

Flashback

"Tal vez en la cueva" sugirió Keiichiro

"Bien, entremos" dijo Ryou entrando a la cueva seguido de Lettuce y Keiichiro. Después de entrar exploraron un poco pero a los 5 minutos salieron corriendo

Un gran oso grizzli salió de la cueva gruñendo muy enojado

Fin del flashback

Estuvieron largo tiempo buscando mew aqua sin éxito

"Deberíamos regresar, ya es tarde" dijo Lettuce

* * *

><p>En el campamento<p>

Ya era tarde y todos estaban sentados alrededor de una fogata asando malvaviscos

"Amo los malvaviscos" dijo Puding revotando por todas partes

"Creo que no debimos dejarla comer tantos" dijo Lettuce

"Bien, tengo sueño me voy" dijo Zakuro

"Te acompaño" dijo Pai

"No se diviertan demasiado, recuerden que hay niños" dijo Kisshu con una sonrisa

"Cállate Kisshu" dijo Pai

"Yo solo decía" dijo Kisshu

Después de un rato todos fueron a dormir

Al día siguiente todos fueron a sus casas

* * *

><p>Casa de Runa<p>

"Runa, ¿cómo va nuestro plan?" dijo una voz

"Muy bien, Deep Blue-sama" dijo Runa arrodillándose ante la luz azul

* * *

><p>kookies-kisshu: Aquí termina el capitulo ¿Qué les pareció? Tengo que aclarar algunas cosas 1: se que el pentágono esta en E.U.A pero no sabia que mas poner, 2: No se si allá osos en Japón, pero, ¿Por qué puse a un oso? Porque mi hermana quería un oso en la historia y eso estodo<p>

Kisshu: No puedo creerlo, mi mejor amiga esta con Deep Blue

Mint: ¡Lo sabia! Sabía que ocultaba algo

kookies-kisshu: ¿Cuándo llegaste?

Mint: Hace un momento

Ichigo: Te odio

kookies-kisshu: ¿Por qué?

Ichigo: Me hiciste besar a Kisshu

Kisshu: A mi me hizo feliz

kookies-kisshu: Me alegra que seas feliz Kisshu e Ichigo tendrás que superarlo

Kisshu: Reviews por favor (hace ojos de cachorro)


	10. Chapter 10:La curiosidad mato al pájaro

kookies-kisshu: ¡Hola! Aquí el capitulo 10 gracias a iitzel por su review

Kisshu: Este capitulo se pondrá emociónate por que…

kookies-kisshu: ¡Cállate! No arruines la sorpresa y di el Disclaimers

Kisshu: Lo siento, kookies-kisshu no es dueña de Tokyo mew mew

Ichigo: A la historia

* * *

><p>Capitulo 10: Creía que la curiosidad mato al garo no al loriquito<p>

Hoy había sido un día muy tranquito, todos estaban haciendo lo que solían hacer cuando de pronto se escucho un fuerte ruido fuera del café

"Kimera animal, Kimera animal" dijo mini mew

"¿Otra? Creí que nos habíamos deshecho de ellas" dijo Mint

"Pero ¿Cómo? Si ninguno de nosotros las están haciendo y somos los únicos que podemos" dijo Kisshu

"No importa como aparezcan solo vallan por ella" dijo Ryou

"Muy bien" dijeron todos antes de salir del café

La Kimera animal contra la que se enfrentaban era una especie de oso de aproximadamente 5 metros, su aspecto era igual al de un oso normal solo que este era azul oscuro y mucho mas grande

Todos luchaban contra su poderoso adversario hasta que la Kimera se centro en Runa y lanzo un ataque directo hacia ella

"¡Runa! cuidado" grito Ichigo, Runa parecía en estado de shock así que no se movió, Ichigo hizo lo primero que le vino a la mente, atacar a la Kimera pero cuando iba a atacar Runa reacciono y también ataco, los poderes chocaron y se neutralizaron

Ichigo estaba parada junto a Runa, ninguna se movió, el ataque golpeo a ambas y tanto Ichigo como Runa quedaron inconcientes

Un momento después, el resto del quipo destruyó con gran facilidad a la Kimera

* * *

><p>En el café<p>

Habian pasado horas desde que la Kimera ataco y aun no despertaban. Kisshu y Mint se negaban a salir de la habitación ya que estaban muy preocupados hasta que Pai saco a Kisshu a la fuerza pero nadie intento sacar a Mint al ver lo difícil que seria

"Mmm ¿Dónde estoy?" dijo Runa un poco aturdida ya que acababa de espertar

"En el café" dijo Mint en un todo frío

"Oh, hola Mint ¿Cómo esta Ichigo?" dijo Runa

"No seas hipócrita que a ti no te interesa Ichigo" dijo Mint volteándola a ver

"¿De qué hablas? Por supuesto que me interesa" dijo Runa

"¿Qué quieres? Y ¿Qué ganas lastimando a Ichigo?" dijo Mint ignorando lo que había dicho anteriormente

"Enserió Mint no se de que hablas" dijo Runa

"Entonces ¿Por qué han estado pasando cosas extrañas? Todos estábamos bien hasta que tu llegaste" dijo Mint un tanto enojada

Runa sonrio malignamente "Me descubriste, que inteligente ahora supongo que querrás pelear, pero necesitamos otra arena de batalla" dijo Runa teletransportandose con Mint a su nave espacial. Pero Runa no sabia que mini mew había grabado todo eso

* * *

><p>En la Nave espacial<p>

"Mew mew Mint metamorfo-sis" grito Mint

"Hora de luchar" dijo Runa

Ambas comenzaron a pelear, parecia un combate parejo pero Mint no vio la sombra detrás de ella hasta que recibio un fuerte golpe en al nuca lo que la dejo inconciente

Una hora después cuando despertó estaba en un jaula que parecía para pájaros

"Por fin despertaste, sabes crei que la curiosodan mato al gato no al loriquito" dijo Runa con una sonrisa

"Mejor me voy, no quiero que nadie me extrañe" dijo Runa desapareciendo, una vez en el café se acostó nuevamente como si nada hubiera pasado

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente<p>

Kisshu fue el primero en llegar ya que estaba preocupado y por que fue sacado en contra de su voluntad la noche anterior

"¿Por qué tan temprano?" dijo Ryou

"Quería ver a Ichigo" dijo Kisshu dirígiéndose hacia la habitación donde se encontraban Ichigo y Runa

"Recuerda que Runa esta ahi" dijo Ryou sin recibir respuesta

En la habitación

"Ryou dijo que Mint estaba aquí pero no la veo por ninguna parte, seguramente se fue sin que se diera cuenta" pensó Kisshu sentándose junto a Ichigo que aun dormia profundamente

"Koneko-chan, espero que despiertes pronto, te extraño" dijo Kisshu acariciando la mejilla de Ichigo

"Kisshu" grito Ryou desde fuera de la habitación

"Me tengo que ir Koneko-chan" dijo Kisshu dándole un rápido beso en la frente antes de irse

Fuera de la habitación

"¿Qué quieres?" dijo Kisshu

"¿Cómo están?" dijo Ryou

"Bien"

"¿Y Mint?"

"Ella no estaba ahí"

"¿¡Cómo que no esta ahí!" dijo Ryou exaltado

"Pues no estaba, seguramente se fue sin que te dieras cuenta"

"No lo creo, no se iría sin despedirse"

"Calma, debe de estar bien después de todo es una mew mew ¿no?"

"Si supongo pero voy a llamar a su casa porsiacaso"

* * *

><p>10 minutos después<p>

Todos ya habian llegado y esperaban que Ryou terminara su llamada

"¿Cuánto puede tardar haciendo una llamada?" dijo Taruto en ese momento Ryou salio de la cocina

"Mint jamas llego a su casa y no esta en el café" dijo Ryoi

"¿Quieres decir qué…?" dijo Lettuce bajando la cabeza

"Si, Mint desaparecio" dijo Ryou

* * *

><p>kookies-kisshu: Fin del capitulo, ¿Qué les pareció?, ¿Dónde esta Mint? ¿Quién era esa sombra? Y ¿Qué pasara con Mint? Nisi quiere yo lo se<p>

Kisshu: Deberías saber, tu eres la autora

kookies-kisshu: Lo se

Mint: Hey! ¿Por qué yo tenia que ser la secuestrada?

kookies-kisshu: Porque un pájaro me lo dijo

Todos: ?

kookies-kisshu: Se que suena raro pero es que un pájaro se paro sobre algo azul y luego mi perro lo ataco y decidí que tu serias la que sospechara de Runa

Todos: Oh

Kisshu: Dejen reviews por favor y si pueden darle una idea seria muy bueno para que kookies-kisshu deje de hablas con animales


	11. Chapter 11:Marcas

kookies-kisshu: Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo

Ichigo: ¡Tardaste mucho!

kookies-kisshu: Lo siento pero estaba bloqueada

Kisshu: kookies-kisshu no es dueña de TMM

Ichigo : Con la historia

* * *

><p>Capitulo 11: Marcas<p>

Cuando se enteraron de que Mint había desaparecido todos salieron a buscarla prácticamente por todo Tokio, lamentablemente no la encontraron así que regresaron al café

"¿Alguien encontró alguna pista?" dijo Keiichiro que fue el unicoque se quedo a cuidar a Ichigo y a Runa

No obtuvo respuesta

Keiichiro suspiro "Al menos tengo una buena noticia, Ichigo y Runa despertaron"

"¿Dónde están?" dijo Kisshu en un tono desesperado

"En la habitancio, acaban de-" Kisshu salió corriendo sin dejar que Keiichiro terminara su frase

"Despertar"

En la habitación

"¡Koneko-chan!" dijo Kisshu abrazando a Ichigo muy efusivamente

"Kisshu también me alegra verte, pero me asfixias" dijo Ichigo

"Lo siento solo que extrañaba abrazarte y … besarte" dijo Kisshu sin dejar que Ichigo dijera nada la beso, un momento después rompieron el beso

"¡Runa! Me alegra que estés bien" dijo Kisshu

"A mi también me alegra" dijo Runa

* * *

><p>Una semana después<p>

Habían estado buscando a Mint cada día de la semana, lamentablemente sin algún éxito, el café había estado cerrado toda la semana ya que era prioridad encontrar a Mint

Todos estaban sentados en el café como si esperaran a que un milagro sucediera y Mint reapareciera cuando de pronto otra Kimera apareció

Una vez que llegaron donde estaba la Kimera batallaron duramente contra ella, esta vez nadie salió herido pero Pai noto algo en el cuello de la Kimera, perecían dos óvalos entre cruzados era…¿Una marca?

En el café

"Ryou" dijo Pai

"¿Si?"

"Esta vez que luchamos contra la Kimera , note una marca" dijo Pai, en ese momento Kisshu y Taruto abrieron los ojos como platos

"¿Y?"

"Pues veras cuando los aliens mas fuertes crean una Kimera, sale una marca especial para dicho alien" dijo Pai

"Cierto, Kisshu tiene una marca ¿no?" dijo Taruto

"Si, es un circulo con dos líneas entrecruzadas" dijo Kisshu con una sonrisa arrogante

"Como sea, ¿Cómo dices que es la marca?" dijo Ryou

"Dos óvalos entrecruzados" dijo Pai

"Espera, estad diciendo que ni tu, ni Taruto tienen una marca, Kisshu si pero su marca es diferente a la que buscamos, entonces solo queda Ru-" dijo Zakuro antes de que Runa la interrumpiera

"Zakuro, ¿puedes venir a la cocina?"dijo Runa desde la cocina, Zakuro accedió y entro a la cocina, un momento después se escucho un grito en ese segundo todos entraron a la cocina para ver a Runa atada por el látigo de Mew Zakuro

"Mew Zakuro…" dijo Lettuce sin aliento

"Ella tiene a Mint" dijo Zakuro

"Yo no le hice nada a Mint, lo juro" dijo Runa en un tono muy convincente

"¡Ya deja de mentir!" Grito Zakuro a lo que Runa comenzó a llorar

"¡Zakuro! Ya suéltala, no vez que es inocente" dijo Ryou en ese momento Zakuro la soltó a regañadientes

"Ninguno me cree ¿cierto?" dijo Zakuro ya des transformada

Todos se quedaron callados

"Bien, me largo" dijo Zakuro muy enojada dando vuelta sobre sus talones y saliendo por la puerta trasera del café

Todos observaron como Zakuro se iba y no notaron la sonrisa maligna de Runa

* * *

><p>kookies-kisshu: Fin del capitulo perdón si es corto pero como ya les dije estaba bloqueada a penas ayer logre acabar este capitulo<p>

Ichigo: ¿Y Mint?

kookies-kisshu: Te enteraras al mismo tiempo que los lectores

Kisshu: Pobre Zakuro no sabe lo que le espera

kookies-kisshu: ¿Y tu como sabes?

Kisshu: Leí lo que tenias escrito

kookies-kisshu:¡Kisshu! Ven aquí (Kisshu comienza a correr)

Ichigo: Dejen reviews antes de que kookies-kisshu mate a Kisshu


	12. Chapter 12: Una llamada

kookies-kisshu: Hola!, aquí el siguiente capitulo, pero primero ¡Perdón! No había subido capitulo por que tenia bloqueo y cuando por fin acabe el capitulo las tareas no me dejaban tiempo : /

Ichigo: Por cierto esta historia fue 3 años después de la batalla contra Deep Blue

Kisshu: Si es que hay algún lector disfruten el capitulo

kookies-kisshu: Kisshu el disclaimer

Kisshu: kookies-kisshu no pose TMM

* * *

><p>Capitulo 12: Una llamada<p>

Zakuro se fue tan enojada que no noto la sombra que se acercaba lentamente a ella hasta que la golpeo y la dejo inconsciente, al despertar estaba en una jaula

"¿Dónde estoy?"dijo Zakuro en ese momento Runa salió de entre las sombras

"Eso no importa o ¿si? Solo tienes que saber que eres mi prisionera" dijo Runa sonriendo

"Sabia que tramabas algo, ¿Dónde esta Mint? Y ¿Qué ganas secuestrándonos?" dijo Zakuro

"Primero que nada, ella esta allá" dijo Runa señalando una jaula en el techo (N/A: Como la de un pájaro) "Y segundo ustedes no son mi objetivo pero se metieron en mi camino"

"¿y quién es tu objetivo?"

"Ichigo"

"¿Por que? Ella no te a hecho nada"

"Pues no vivirás mucho mas y seria una pena que no lo supieras así que te contare, lo que busco es venganza"

"¿Venganza?"

"Si, por que ella me quito a Kisshu" dijo Runa en un tono enojado

"¿Qué?"

"Kisshu es mío, ella se lo llevo lejos de mi, lo conozco desde mucho antes que ella y no dejare que me lo quite"

"¿Y que hacemos Mint y yo aquí?"

"Ya te lo dijo, me estorbaban pero me tengo que ir" dijo Runa teletransportandose

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente<p>

Ichigo iba caminando hacia el café cuando Runa se teletransporto junto de ella "Hey Ichigo-chan"

"Hey Runa ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Quería acompañarte al café ¿Ay algún problema?"

"Por supuesto que no"

Con Zakuro y Mint

"¡Como demonios salgo de aquí!" grito Zakuro muy frustrada estrellándose contra la jaula

"Onee-sama deja de hacer eso, te lastimaras"

"¡No podemos rendirnos!"dijo Zakuro chocando una vez mas contra la jaula

"No lograras nada" dijo una voz masculina

"¿Quién es?"

Una risita se escucho "Ya lo descubrirás"

"No estoy de humor, sal de donde estés cobarde" grito Zakuro pero no obtuvo respuesta

En el café

"Zakuro-san seguirá enojada" dijo Lettuce

"Supongo que si" dijo Ichigo

"Pero yo extraño a Zakuro onee- chan y también a Mint onee-chan"

"Cierto aun no encontramos a Mint-san" dijo Lettuce bajando la cabeza

"Hey por que tan tristes" dijo Kisshu llegando seguido por Pai y Taruto

"Por que no encontramos a Mint y Zakuro sigue enojada" dijo Ichigo

"Oh" fue lo único que Kisshu dijo y después hubo un silencio incomodo

"¡Hola! ¿Por qué tan callados?" dijo Runa

"Por lo de Mint y Zakuro" dijo Ichigo

"Me siento tan culpable, Zakuro no esta aquí y es mi culpa" dijo Runa comenzando a sollozar

"No, no es tu culpa, Zakuro siempre a sido de temperamento, créeme, lo se" dijo Kisshu tratando de consolarla

"Tu crees"

"Por supuesto"

"¡Sigan trabajando!" grito Ryou, todo el día paso como siempre. Pasaron 2 días iguales que este sin ningún contacto con Zakuro y ninguna señal de Mint

Con Mint y Zakuro

"Odio este lugar" murmuro Mint

"Y yo estoy muy feliz ¿no?" dijo Zakuro con sarcasmo

Mint suspiro "¿Qué haremos?"

"No lo se… ¡Mi celular!" Zakuro grito con emoción

"¿Que?"

"Mi celular, esta en la bolsa de mi pantalón"

"¡Tenias un celular y lo olvidaste!"

"Lo siento, estaba frustrada"

"No importa, llama al café"

"En eso estoy"

"_Hola Café Mew Mew, ¿Puedo ayudarle?_" dijo una voz masculina

"¿Ryou?, soy yo Zakuro"

"_¿Dónde has estado?_" dijo Ryou

"Mint y yo fuimos secuestradas"

"_¿Que? ¿Dónde están?_"

"Si lo supiera te diría pero nos secuestro… Pip pip pip"

"Rayos, se corto la llamada" dijo Zakuro

* * *

><p>kookies-kisshu: Aquí acabo el capitulo, ¿Qué les pareció?<p>

Kisshu: Si es que alguien esta leyendo esto, dejen reviews por favor

kookies-kisshu: Por cierto, tratare de subir capitulo mas seguido, pero no prometo nada solo digo que no abandonare esta historia


	13. Chapter 13:No todos esta perdido

kookies-kisshu: Hola! Bueno lamento haber tardado tanto en subir capitulo, claro si es que a alguien le importa

Ichigo: ¡Comienza el capitulo!

kookies-kisshu: pero antes necesito que Kisshu de el disclaimer

Kisshu: kookies-kisshu no es dueña de TMM

* * *

><p>Capitulo 13: No todos los caminos están cerrados<p>

"Zakuro, Zakuro!"gritaba Ryou sin parar

"Ryou que sucede, ¿Por qué gritas?"dijo Ichigo seguida por el resto del equipo

"Zakuro" repitió por ultima vez

"¿Zakuro? ¿La encontraron?" dijo Runa con falsa preocupación

"No, pero puedo rastrear la llamada"

Todos comenzaron a festejar pero entre estos no de escuchaba el de Runa, sin que nadie lo notara, Runa salió del café

En la dimensión alterna

"Con que haciendo llamadas ¿eh?" dijo Runa en un tono de disgusto

"Adivinen, sus amiguitos vienes a buscarlas pero no las encontrara, hora de ir a la sala de trofeos de Deep Blue sama" dijo Runa destrozando el celular

En ese momento se teletransporto junto a los calabozos donde estaban Mint y Zakuro

Zakuro P.O.V

"Reaparecimos en un lugar color azul oscuro o por lo menos eso creo ya que ahí mucha neblina y casi no se ve nada" pensé

"Espero no tener mas sorpresitas suyas" dijo Runa en un tono de desprecio

Fin de Zakuro P.O.V

Para Mint y Zakuro este suceso duro horas pero solo fueron unos pocos minutos que nadie pudo notar

En el café

"¿Y qué esperas? rastréala" dijo Runa

"En eso estoy… la dimensión alienígena" dijo Ryou, es ese momento todos voltearon a ver a Kisshu con una mirada acusadora

"¿Qué? Esta vez no fui yo" dijo Kisshu antes de que pudieran inculparlo

"¿Esta vez?" dijo Ryou

"Si, ya sabes pasado oscuro" dijo Kisshu

"Bien, si no fuiste tu, no tendrás inconveniente para llevarnos" dijo Ryou

"Claro, solo dime las coordenadas"

"Altitud 30º Latitud 80º Dimensión 4411º"dijo Ryou *1* en ese momento Kisshu se teletransporto con las mews, Runa y Ryou

En la otra dimensión

"Calabozos" murmuro Kisshu

"¿Calabozos?"pregunto tímidamente Lettuce

"Si, veras siento la presencia de que hubo 2 calabozos aquí, seguramente de la chica lobo y del pajarito debieron de haberse enterado que veníamos y se las llevaron, quizá por eso se corto la llamada" dijo Kisshu

"¿Presencias?" dijo Ryou

"Te explico, nosotros no tenemos calabozos pre-fabricados como ustedes ya que cada preso es diferente sus calabozos también y están hechos para que no puedan escapar" dijo Kisshu

"Que dedicados" dijo Ichigo

"Tienes que serlo cuando eres la minoría" dijo Kisshu en un tono serio

Después de eso hubo un corto silencio asta que Ryou lo corto

"Y… ¿sabes dónde están?"

"No, debieron de habérselas llevado a otro plano" dijo Kisshu

"¡Sabes cuantos planos existen!" grito Ryou

"No tienes que gritas, y si ahí infinidad de ellos"

"Entonces no las encontraremos asta hallar otro punto de partida" dijo Ryou

"Hay otra opción" dijo Pai

"¿Cuándo llégate tú?" dijo Kisshu

"No te iba a dejar solo en esto además ya sabemos lo destructivo que puedes ser en otras dimensiones" dijo Pai

"¿Destructivo?" dijo Ryou

"Como ya dije, pasado oscuro, bueno ¿Dónde están Taruto y Keiichiro?" dijo Kisshu

"Taruto es peor que tu y alguien tenia que cuidarlo" dijo Pai en voz monótona

"Bueno hablabas de otra opción, ¿Cuál es?" dijo Ryou antes de que Pai comenzara a hablar una Kimera apareció

"¿Una Kimera? Pero si solo estamos nosotros no había nadie mas ¿Qué sucede aquí?" dijo Kisshu con desesperación

* * *

><p>kookies-kisshu: Fin del capitulo bueno cuando dice *1* quiero aclarar que no sabia lo que estaba diciendo pero intenté que pareciera que si sabia<p>

Kisshu: Me gusto, participe mucho en el

kookies-kisshu: Por cierto casi lo olvido, gracias a las personas que han dejado review en mi historia de Goma de mascar


	14. Chapter 14:Rastro

kookies-kisshu: ¡Hola! Bueno primero que nada gracias a bumbatwint-chan y a AbytaXlove por sus reviews, me hacen tan feliz, por cierto bumbatwint-chan supongo que eres fan de Zakuro

Kisshu: kookies-kisshu no es dueña de TMM

Ichigo: Con la historia

* * *

><p>Capitulo 14: Rastro<p>

"Tokyo mew mew vallan" dijo Ryou

"Mew mew strawberry metamorfoo-sis"

"Mew mew Lettuce metamorfoo-sis"

"Mew mew Pudding metamorfoo-sis"

En ese momento las mews y los aliens comenzaron a pelear contra la Kimera. Esta parecía un ratón pero era enorme de color verde claro, ojos rojos y grandes dientes

"Me recuerda a la Kimera rata contra la que me enfrente" dijo Ichigo viendo de soslayo a Kisshu

"¿Qué? Yo no hice esto" dijo Kisshu de forma indignada, pero antes de que Ichigo dijera otra cosa Ryou los interrumpió"No es tiempo de sus discusiones" y una vez mas antes de que dijeran algo Mew Pudding atacó

"Ribbon Pudding Inferno" con esto encero a la Kimera en una especie de gelatina

" ¡Ahora Mew Ichigo!" Pero no pudo hacer nada ya que la Kimera se liberó, todos se sorprendieron pero no se rindieron

"Rubbon Lettuce Rush" grito Mew Lettuce seguido de esto se escucho en "Fu-Rei-San" de Pai, los poderes se juntaron creando un ataque muy poderoso, este golpeo a la Kimera dejándola desconcertada en ese momento Mew Ichigo atacó "Ribbon strawberry surprice" este ataque destruyó al monstruo

Después de un pequeño festejo "Pai-san dijiste que hay otra opción ¿no?" dijo Lettuce de forma tímida

"Si, verán los calabozos dejan cierto rastro, podemos rastrearlo si encontramos algún indicio de que estuvieron aquí" dijo Pai

"¿Y qué esperamos?" dijo Kisshu

"Kisshu si pudiera hacerlo, crees que no lo hubiera hecho ya" dijo Pai

"¿A que te refieres?" dijo Ryou

"Es que necesito algunos libros de nuestro planeta ya que no estoy muy seguro de cómo rastrear la energía, pero en lo que vamos y venimos la energía podría desaparecer" dijo Pai con calma

"¿Cómo funciona exactamente esto de los rastros?" dijo Ryou

"Pues los calabozos dejan un rastro de energía que se podría seguir ya que esta echa de energía alienígena" dijo Pai

"Energía alienígena ¿eh? Creo que tengo la solución pero necesitamos regresar al café" dijo Ryou

"Yo me quedare aquí para que el rastro no desaparezca" dijo Runa

"Sabía que podía confiar en ti" dijo Kisshu

-En el café-

"Mientras estábamos luchando cree un dispositivo que rastrea la energía alienígena" dijo Ryou

"Pero mini mew ya hace eso" dijo Ichigo

"Si pero mini mew lo hace mientras esta en la ciudad de Tokio este dispositivo llamado K5000 lo hace entre dimensiones así podía saber donde se encontraban los aliens" dijo Ryou

"Oh, Ryou onii-chan siempre esta preparado" dijo Pudding

"¿Preparado?, nos acosaba" dijo Taruto

"Si, me siento observado" dijo Pai

"¿Siempre tuviste eso?" dijo Kisshu

"Si"

"Wow, psicótico" dijo Kisshu

"¿Y como funciona exactamente eso?" dijo Pai

"Primero tenemos que ir donde estaban los calabozos"

"Que Runa debe de estar cuidando" dijo Kisshu

"Si, que Runa debe de estar cuidando" murmuro Ichigo

"Si, si lo que sea primero tenemos que ir ahí, después este dispositivo recogerá algo de la energía para que la pueda analizar una vez terminado esto podremos encontrar energía parecida y deducir donde están Mint y Zakuro" dijo Ryou

-Con Runa-

Runa gruñó "No se rinden ¿verdad?, bien ¿Cómo hare para deshacerme de la energía?, no sabia que estas cosas dejaban rastro" dijo Runa para si misma, de pronto una idea surgió, la peli azulada sonrió y comenzó a crear calabozos y enviarlos a diferentes dimensiones, esto logro deshacerse de gran parte de la energía pero no de toda un que esto ella no lo sabia

Momento después llego el resto del grupo

"Chico hay un gran problema, mientras no estaban la energía comenzó a desaparecer y no supe que hacer" dijo Runa

"No te preocupes, no es tu culpa" dijo Kisshu

"Espera aun hay algo de energía" dijo Pai

"¿Qué?" dijo Runa muy sorprendida, todos la voltearon a ver "Quiero decir, que alegria" dijo Runa pero como había cosas mas importante la ignoraron

"Esperen, hay mas de una energía, debemos de separarnos, Runa, Kisshu e Ichigo seguirán el primer rastro, Pudding Keiichiro y Taruto seguirán la segunda y Lettuce, Pai y yo seguiremos la tercera" dijo Ryou, todos estuvieron de acuerdo y se fueron a su dimensión asignada

* * *

><p>kookies-kisshu: Fin del capitulo, espero que lo hallan disfrutado, hasta luego<p> 


	15. Chapter 15: Dimensiónes

kookies-kisshu : Hola! Bueno primero quiero agradecerle a bumbatwint-chan y a aome1296 por sus reviews, después quiero pedir disculpas por no haber subido capitulo antes pero es que la escuela me tiene ocupada

Zakuro: bumbatwint-chan, kookies-kisshu agradece tu idea pero no supo como ponerla en ente capitulo, aun que intentara hacerlo en otro

kookies-kisshu: Kisshu, Disclaimer por favor

Kisshu: kookies-kisshu no es dueña de TMM

Ichigo: con la historia

* * *

><p>Capitulo 15: Dimensiones<p>

Con Lettuce, Pai y Ryou

Una vez que llegaron a esta dimensión Pai noto algo sorprendente era la dimensión en la que ellos se encontraban cuando estaban en su misión, un lugar lleno de neblina verde y columnas

"Oigan, esta es nuestra antigua dimensión" dijo Pai

"Bueno si esta es tu antigua dimensión, ¿Sabes donde podrían estar los calabozos?" dijo Ryou

"Si hay un par, pero no creo que estén ahí, solo yo podía entrar" dijo Pai

"Aun así deberíamos revisar por si acaso" dijo Lettuce

"Bien, vamos" dijo Pai. Primero se dirigieron hacia una habitación pero antes de entrar Pai ingreso un código, este lugar estaba lleno de artefactos, algunos parecían peligrosos. Pero no había calabozos

El siguiente lugar estaba lleno de cajas, parecía más un almacén que nada pero tampoco había algún calabozo

"Y eso es todo" dijo Pai

"¿Qué? ¿No hay otro lugar?" dijo Ryou

"Mira a tu alrededor, ¿crees que hay otro lugar?" dijo Pai

"Bien y ¿ahora qué?" dijo Ryou ya de mal humor

"Deberíamos volver con los demás" sugirió Lettuce

Con Pudding, Taruto y Keiichiro

Ellos aparecieron en una dimensión color naranja y llena de trozos de piedra por todas partes

"Mmm se parece a nuestra antigua dimensión" dijo Taruto

"¿Antigua dimensión?" dijo Keiichiro

"Sí, un lugar deprimente, verde, lleno de columnas rotas, ahí hablábamos entre nosotros y con Deep Blue" dijo Taruto

"Bueno, pues a Pudding le gusta el color de esta dimensión" dijo Pudding

"Bueno si es como su antigua dimensión ¿recuerdas algún lugar donde podrían estar escondidos?" dijo Keiichiro

"Si, pero jamás entre ahí, ¡era aburrido!, además… Pai jamás me dejo entrar" dijo Taruto

"¿Por qué?" dijo Keiichiro

"Pues el dijo alga acerca de que era joven y era un lugar peligroso, pero me enviaron a la guerra ¿Cuál es su punto?" dijo Taruto

"Pero Taru-Taru, hay que protegerte" dijo Pudding

"¡No me digas así!" dijo Taruto

"Bueno, nos podrías llevar" dijo Keiichiro

"Sobre eso, su necesitan códigos para entrar" dijo Taruto

"Bien entonces debemos destruir algunas paredes" dijo Pudding

"Pudding, ¿vez alguna pared por aquí?" dijo Keiichiro

"Sabes a que me refiero" dijo Pudding, así que ella y Taruto comenzaron a lanzar ataques, Keiichiro solo observaba las explosiones sin resultado alguno

"Mmm chicos, creo que no esta funcionando" dijo Keiichiro

"Tienes razón, pero ¿ahora qué?" dijo Taruto

"Regresemos con los otros" dijo Pudding

Con Runa, Kisshu e Ichigo

Ellos llegaron a una dimensión azul oscuro, había mucha neblina, era algo tenebrosa y hacia frio

"Yo digo, que deberíamos separarnos, así revisamos mas terreno" dijo Runa

"No, hay que ir juntos, que tal si nos pasa algo" dijo Ichigo, en ese momento ambas voltearon a ver a Kisshu

"Yo… creo que la idea de mi Koneko-chan es la mejor" dijo Kisshu, Ichigo le dio una dulce sonrisa y le dio una sonrisa arrogante a Runa

"Pero este lugar no es tan grande, podremos escucharnos" dijo Runa

"Ahora pienso que la idea de Runa es mejor" dijo Kisshu

"Humph, bien" dijo Ichigo

Todos se separaron, enseguida Runa se dirigió hacia Zakuro y Mint, ahora amordazada

"Mmm, que pena tan cerca y tan lejos" dijo Runa, Mint y Zakuro no podían hacer nada que matarla con la mirada y murmurar dentro de su mordaza

"¿Con quien hablas?" dijo Ichigo acercando hacia donde estaba Runa

"Con nadie" dijo Runa con una sonrisa nerviosa pero ya era tarde Ichigo ya estaba lo suficiente cerca para ver a Mint y a Zakuro

"¿Mint?, ¿Zakuro?"

* * *

><p>kookies-kisshu: Muajajaja aquí acaba el capitulo<p>

Kisshu: ¿Qué? No puedes dejarlo así

kookies-kisshu: Claro que puedo, obsérvame


	16. Chapter 16:Ciego por un momento

kookies-kisshu: Hola! Perdón por el retraso pero es que no se me ocurría nada, además también esta la escuela

Ichigo: Solo estas dando escusas, estuviste viendo Fairy Tail (Este anime tampoco es mío)

kookies-kisshu: Shhh, no tenían que saberlo y lo de otro también es cierto, bueno no importa gracias a bumbatwint-chan, iitzel y a HikariLove01 por sus reviews

Kisshu: kookies-kisshu no es dueña de TMM

* * *

><p>Capitulo 16: Ciego por un momento<p>

"¿Mint? ¿Zakuro?"

"Mira a quienes encontré" dijo Runa

"¿Encontré? Escuche que hablabas con ellas, ¿porqué no nos avisaste antes?" dijo Ichigo, un momento después llego Kisshu

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Ichigo no soporta que allá sido yo quien las encontrara" dijo Runa

"¡¿Qué? Por supuesto que no"

"Chicas, no es momento para esto, Koneko-chan deberías de estar alegre por que las encontrado y Runa no alardees" dijo Kisshu

"Bien" dijeron las 2 al mismo tiempo

"Bueno, hay que sacarlas, ataquemos la cerradura" dijo Kisshu

"Mmm ¿Cuál cerradura?" dijo Ichigo

"Y si atacamos una parte donde no estén ellas" dijo Runa sabiendo que si hacían esto lastimarían a las chicas

"Buena idea" dijo Kisshu, entonces los tres sacaron sus armas y atacaron hacia los calabozos, un segundo después se escucharon los gritos de Mint y Zakuro atreves de la las mordazas

"¿Qué paso? Mejor vallamos por los otros" dijo Ichigo, cuando ella y Kisshu se voltearon, Runa saco una especie de comunicador y presiono un botón unos segundos después se escucho su grito, rápidamente Kisshu e Ichigo voltearon para ver a Runa inconsciente en los brazos de Deep Blue

"No, no puede ser" dijo Ichigo con un tono de terror

"¡Deja ir a Runa!" dijo Kisshu, Deep Blue sonrió y dejo a Runa en el suelo entonces Kisshu lo ataco

"Tu no aprendes ¿verdad?" dijo Deep Blue, en ese momento hubo un flashback en la mente de Kisshu fue el día de la batalla final, cuando el murió protegiendo a su amada

"¡No soy el mismo de antes!, Ichigo ve por los demás" dijo Kisshu ya furioso

"Me llamo Ichigo, esto va enserio" pensó Ichigo "Pero no puedo teletransportarme, ve tu yo lo contendré" dijo Ichigo "De acuerdo" contesto él cambiando de lugar con Ichigo

"No te dejare ir" dijo Deep Blue

"¿Y quién lo detendrá?" dijo Ichigo "Yo" contesto una voz femenina

"Runa… ¿Porqué?" dijo Kisshu

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?, ¡tú me abandonaste, te estuve esperando tanto tiempo y me entero de que volviste a la Tierra, vengo a buscarte y te encuentro con esa! Nos amábamos ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? … Y ahora, tu y tu preciosa Koneko-chan lo pagaran" dijo Runa

Kisshu se quedo pasmado "Pe-pero si solo éramos amigos, te lo dije tantas veces eras mi mejor amiga, solo eso"

Runa se quedo callada con la mirada gacha, pero de pronto al levantar la cabeza esta sonriendo de una forma espelúznate y lanzo un ataque a Kisshu y comenzaron a luchar

"Kisshu no esta dando su 100%, aun se preocupa por ella" pensó Ichigo mientras luchaba contra Deep Blue, de pronto, se escucho un gruñido, era se Kisshu, tenia una pequeña daga clavada en uno de sus costados justo debajo de sus costillas, él tenia los ojos cerrados por el dolor

"Si yo fuera tu, no abriría los ojos" dijo Deep Blue

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué le hicieron?" dijo Ichigo preocupada

Runa tenia una sonrisa psicótica "Le lance un hechizo, si abre sus hermosos ojos dorados, se enamorara de la primera mujer a la que vea y te aseguro que esa seré yo" después de decir esto soltó una enorme carcajada

* * *

><p>kookies-kisshu: Fin del capitulo, perdón por el largo creo que es algo corto para todo el tiempo que tarde, espero que lo hallan disfrutado por cierto intentare subir capitulo un poco mas rápido pero no prometo nada<p> 


	17. Chapter 17:Deep Blue… ¿enamorado?

kookies-kisshu: Hola! Primero que nada gracias a Maru-chan1296 y a MewMoonlight por sus tres reviews y también quería darle el pastel que prometí en uno de los capítulos

Kisshu: TMM no le pertenece a kookies-kisshu

Ichigo: Con la historia

* * *

><p>Capítulo 17: Deep Blue… ¿enamorado?<p>

"Entonces, si fuera tu no abriría los ojos" dijo Deeo Blue

"¿Por qué arruinas mi diversión?" dijo Runa

"Porque el único con los ojos en ti soy yo" dijo Deep Blue

"¿QUÉ?" dijeron Kisshu e Ichigo

"Si, yo el gran Deep Blue se a enamorado"

"Que aires de grandeza tiene este tipo" murmuro Kisshu

"Shhh, no atraigas atención innecesaria hacia ti" dijo Ichigo

"Pero si toda su atención es necesaria, vamos Kisshu abre tus hermosos ojos, un vistazo no te hará daño" dijo Runa

"Y ¿Cómo me deshago del hechizo?" Pregunto Ichigo dirigiéndose a Deep Blue sabiendo que le contestaría ya que quiere a Kisshu lejos de Runa

"La única manera de deshacerse del hechizo es rompiendo la daga y por supuesto eso no pasara" dijo Deep Blue

"Te equivocas, yo la destruiré estoy segura que con mis poderes lo lograre para que Kisshu pueda abrir sus ojos" dijo Ichigo y así ataco a Runa

"Ribbon strawberry surprice" dijo Ichigo, Runa esquivo el ataque y saco su tridente

"¿Es todo lo que tienes? ¡Mermaid Slayer!" dijo Runa, de su tridente salió con gran fuerza un chorro de agua que lamentablemente le dio a Ichigo

Mientras tanto con Kisshu y Deep Blue

Kisshu permanecía sentado estilo indio con, los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, mientras que Deep Blue observaba calmadamente la pelea entre la líder de las mew mew y su amada Runa

"Bueno, y tú no piensas aprovecharte de mi pequeña debilidad, no es como si me fueras a hacer algo pero sería una ventaja para ti" dijo Kisshu

"Por favor, no me aprovecho del perro herido, además ¿Dónde queda la división en eso?" dijo Deep Blue

"Si claro, no te vengas a hacer el honorario conmigo" pensó Kisshu

Regresando con Ichigo y Runa

"Débil, creí que le líder de las mew mew sería más fuerte" dijo Runa viendo a Ichigo en el suelo completamente empapada, llena de rasguños y moretones "Sabia que no eras merecedora de Kisshu" Al escuchar esto Ichigo se levantó tambaleando pero tenía una mirada determinada en su rostro

"Eso crees tu ¡Ribbon Aqua Dust!" dijo Ichigo, el ataque golpeo a Runa tan fuerte que la mando volando y la daga se la callo, al instante ichigo corrió hacia la daga pero Deep Blue al darse cuenta de esto se teletransporto llegando a la daga antes que Ichigo

Lo que nadie sabia es que mini mew los había seguido y fue a avisarles a las mew mew y a los aliens del peligro

Mientras esto pasaba Kisshu, al dejar de sentir la presencia de Deep Blue se acercó a los calabozos con algo de dificultad, y con sus sais comenzó a cortar los barrotes de forma silenciosa pero eficaz, Kisshu logro hacer un agujero lo suficiente grande para poder entrar, Zakuro al ver esto comenzó a hacer sonidos para que este la localizara

Kisshu se acercó a ella y se dio la tarea de tantear con sumo cuidado para que la mew lobo lo fuera a golpear por tocar algo que no debía y con un rápido corte se deshizo de las ataduras, y asi ella pudo quitarse la mordaza de la boca, hubo un pequeño sonido que ni Kisshu supo si lo había escuchado algo como un gracias

"Libera a Mint, yo iré a buscar mi pendiente de poder" dijo Zakuro un momento después se escucharon los pasos de la mew

Una vez que Kisshu logro hacer el mismo agujero entro en la jaula de Mint, Kisshu no sabía por donde comenzar a buscar ya Mint no hacia sonido alguno, no era que ella no quisiera atraerlo era que no podía porque sus ataduras hacían que estuviera inmóvil y lo único que pudo hacer fue golpear su cabeza contra los barrotes

"Espero que esto funcione y auch" pensó la mew pájaro, Kisshu se acercó a ella y tanteando un poco noto que no se podía mover

"¿Con qué rayos estabas haciendo ese sonido?" y al notar que la mew no podía contestar le quito la mordaza

"Idiota, tardaste mucho" dijo Mint

"Solo contesta la pregunta" dijo Kisshu

"Si debes saberlo, lo hice golpeado mi cabeza" dijo Mint, ante este Kisshu quiso reírse pero no lo hizo para no llamar la atención, después de liberarla esta corrió hacia Zakuro

Mientras tanto Zakuro casi desvestía por completo a la villana de cabello azul, cuando noto que esta estaba despertando y dejando las sutilezas le dio una patada dejándola nuevamente inconsciente, escuchando un débil maldita, entonces encontró los pendientes de poder en una bolsa dentro de la falda

Ichigo ya estaba exhausta y aun que perecía que Deep Blue no se dio cuenta, ella pudo notar lo que hizo Kisshu ya que estaba tan pendiente de el y estaba aliviada de que pronto recibiría ayuda de sus amigos

"¿Cansada?" dijo Deep Blue, ella no respondió, sorprendiendo a Deep Blue soltó un ataque frontal y directo lo que apenas le dio tiempo de esquivarlo

"Pequeña molestia, al parecer tendré que ponerme serio contigo" dijo Deep Blue

"Esperaba que lo hubiera hecho desde el principio, recuerda que ya te habíamos derrotado una vez" dijo Ichigo

"Al parecer no lo hicieron bien" dijo Deep Blue corriendo hacia la mew gato ya muy cansada como para esquivarlo

Kisshu se sentía tan inútil, después de haber liberado a las chicas no podía hacer nada y al escuchar los rápidos pasos y la respiración pesada de Ichigo sabía que esto no estaba nada bien y antes de que Mint, Zakuro o Kisshu pudieran hacer algo se escuchó una explosión

"Caray, nos perdimos de mucha diversión, pero bueno ya estamos aquí, que comience la fiesta" dijo Taruto con un tono arrogante, lanzando sus click-clack, junto a el estaba Pudding

Deep Blue esquivo el ataque con facilidad "Son solo 2 niños, creí que sería algo más peligroso"

"¡Hey! Te patearemos el trasero por haber lastimado a Ichigo nee-chan y ¿niños? Te mostrare lo que estos niños pueden hacer" dijo Puddin comenzando a atacar junto a Taruto

De pronto se escuchó otra explosión, esta vez estaban Lettuce y Pai

"Oh, me alegra de que están bien" dijo Lettuce viendo a Mint y a Zakuro

"Aun no debemos festejar, voltea" dijo Pai y así los 4 voltearan y vieron como Pudding y Taruto tenían una pelea con Deep Blue

"Saben que, ya estoy harta de Deep Blue, de Runa y de todo esto ahí que patear algunos traceros azules" dijo Mint de forma poco femenina

"Bien vamos" dijo Lettuce

Ichigo estaba tan aliviada. Ya no tendría que pelear sola y ya que no tenían idea de la situación entre golpe y golpe Ichigo les conto como Runa los había traicionado, y porque Kisshu no estaba ayudando en la batalla

Pai ya se había preguntado porque estaba Kisshu sentado estilo indio con los ojos cerrados sin hacer nada pero no había contestado esa pregunta hasta ahora, resueltas sus preguntas puso toda su atención en la batalla

Mientras tanto Ryuo y Keiichiro iban corriendo lo más rápido posible hacia la dimensión donde se encontraban el resto del equipo

"Gracias mini mew, me alegra que le hallas dicho antes a los demás aunque no me gusta que me dejen al último" dijo Ryou

* * *

><p>kookies-kisshu: Fin del capítulo, creo que fue un capitulo largo o bueno algo así, espero que lo hayan disfrutado<p>

Kisshu: A petición de MewMoonlight regalare un beso a quien deje un review

Kookies-kisshu: Hasta luego


	18. Chapter 18:Peleas y una daga

kookies-kisshu: Hola de nuevo! Bueno primero gracias a rubysaotome y a Maru-chan1296 por sus reviews. Mmm Maru-chan1296 no quiero arruinar tus ilusiones pero… mejor no digo nada y espero que leas el capitulo y rubysaotome gracias por decir eso , me alegra que lo estén disfrutando

Kisshu: De las 2 personas que dejaron review si alguna quiere su beso aquí estoy, rubysaotome ya que querías un cheese cake, aquí hay uno

Kisshu: kookies-kisshu no es dueña de TMM

Ichigo: Con la historia

* * *

><p>Capitulo 18: Peleas y una daga<p>

La batalla continuaba, todos atacaban a Deep Blue con todas sus fuerzas a excepción de Kisshu que se limitaba a escuchar los ataques ya que su oído había mejorado por la perdida de su sentido de la vista, no era como los humanos que tardarían meses en que su oído mejorara

Entonces escucho como ciertas mews rasgaban algo sonaba como… ropa seguido de eso el sonido de algo pesado y de metal cayendo al suela, no era como si el peliverde hubiera escuchado muchos trozos de metal cayendo pero era un sonido distintivo

Comenzó a unir los puntos y noto que se trataba de la daga, escuchaba como la pateaban y las explosiones la movían, le iba siguiendo el paso y cuando escucho que estaba suficiente lejos de la batalla se dirigió hacia la daga

Kisshu iba caminando a tientas y con sumo cuidado pero en medio del camino se tropezó con algo pero no le tomo importancia aun que si hubiera estado en sus cinco sentidos se hubiera dado cuenta de que era una dimensión alterna y no había con que tropezar

"Demonios ¿Por qué no me teletransporte?" se dijo a si mismo

Siguió caminando hasta la daga y en cuanto la tomo en sus manos Deep Blue noto la ausencia de esta y de donde se encontraba

Al notar esto, Deep Blue empujo a Pai y a Lettuce que estaban a punto de atacarlo y se teletransporto atrás de el ojidorado

"Si eres bueno te, matera de forma rápido y sin dolor, ahora dame esa daga" dijo Deep Blue, Kisshu guardo la daga e invoco sus sais

"¿Vas a pelear?" dijo Deep Blue

"No, era una distracción, no eres el único que puede teletransportarce" dijo Kisshu y sin mas se teletransporto a lado de las mews y los otros 2 aliens

Mientras esto sucedía, Runa ya despierta por el golpe que le dio Kisshu se acercaba sigilosa pero rápidamente hacia las mews o más específicamente Ichigo e invoco su tridente

Nadie le prestaba atención ya que observaban como Deep Blue estaba detrás de un indefenso Kisshu, cuando iba a atacar, Ryou inesperadamente tacleo a Ichigo alejándola de las garras de Runa

"¿Cuántas veces con esta me has salvado?" dijo Ichigo

"No lo se, no llevo la cuenta" dijo Ryou

"¿Qué paso? Sentí la presencia del rubiecito cuando llegar y… ¿Tacleo a Ichigo? ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué nadie me responde?" dijo Kisshu algo desesperado

"Calma Kisshu nii-chan, Ryou nii-chan salvo a Ichigo de un ataque de Runa" dijo Pudding

"Aggg" exclamo Runa con mucho enojo

Mientras esto sucedía Keiichiro se acerco a Kisshu

"¿Por qué no destruyas la daga?" dijo Keiichiro

"Cierto ¿Podrías sostener la daga?" dijo Kisshu, y teniendo cuidado de no lastimar a Keiichiro, invoco sus sais y golpeo con todas sus fuerzas la daga pero no sucedió nada solo hizo mucho ruido

"No paso nada" dijo Keiichiro

"Creías que una daga tan poderosa se destruiría así de fácil" dijo Runa

"¡Hey!, mis sais son muy poderosas" replico Kisshu

"Tal vez lo sean pero esta es un arma legendaria, así que es mejor que me la entregues y vallas abriendo eso ojos" dijo Runa

"¿Por qué lo haría?" dijo Kisshu

"Porque si no lo haces destruiré a tus preciosas mews y a tus compañeros de batalla" dijo Runa

"El no hará eso" dijo Ichigo y ataco a Runa, seguida por Pai y las mews a excepción de Pudding ya que ella y Taruto se quedaron con Kisshu

"Ryou ven aquí, debemos encontrar el punto débil de la daga" dijo Keiichiro

"No llegaras hasta allá" dijo Runa lanzándole algunos ataques que con gran agilidad esquivo, justo cuando le iba a dar, se transformo en Aruto y así llego mas rápido, Runa no pudo hacer mas ya que la siguieron atacando

Ryou saco un par de pinzas, una lupa, un celular y a mini mew

"¿Dónde y por qué traes esas cosas?" dijo Taruto sorprendido de todo lo que saco, Ryou lo ignoro

Ryou conecto a mini mew e hizo que escaneara la daga, así tendría la información mas precisa, en cambio Keiichiro se encontraba usando la lupa, para examinar los detalles

Keiichiro noto que en la hoja de la daga había una escritura, parecía un idioma antiguo pero vio que tenia un rastro rojo a cada uno de los lados, de un lado este rastro llenaba todas la escrituras de el otro lado menos de la mitad estaban cubiertas, era extraño pero no le dio mucha importancia

Pasando a la empuñadura estaba hecha de un material parecido al oro con tiras rodeándolo como serpientes en el centro un pequeño símbolo alienígena que con sus años de experiencia, Keiichiro tradujo rudimentariamente como "amor" y del otro lado otro símbolo alienígena que se podría traducir como "control" y dos joyas de color azulen el costado de la empuñadura rodeando ambos de unos círculos rojos

"Ryou, mira que arma mas interesante" dijo Keiichiro

"Si, si es posible no romperla por completo la llevaremos al laboratorio" dijo Ryou "Pero por lo pronto debemos encontrar como destruirla, solo un poco más… listo, sabes creo que debimos de haber pensado en esto antes" dijo el joven genio

"¿Por qué?" dijo Keiichiro

"La parte mas débil de esta arma es el lugar donde se junta la hoja con la empuñadura, supongo que aun que es un arma legendaria fue hecha de alguna manera, ahora Kisshu usa tus sais y golpea justo donde la hoja se junta con la empuñadura" dijo Ryou

Kisshu recorrió con sus sais la hoja hasta topar con la empuñadura entonces golpeo ese punto con todas sus fuerzas, causando que la daga se rompiera

Deep Blue se coloco junto a Runa "Gome-ne Ru-na-chan"

Esa frase sorprendió a todos, por favor era Deep Blue y acababa de decir gome-ne Ru-na- chan además Runa… ¿chan?

"Bueno no me agrada pero ¿Qué le hiciste Runa?" dijo Kisshu

"Yo, nada y muy pronto serás tu en su lugar, así que mejor devuélvanme la daga" dijo Runa

* * *

><p>kookies-kisshu: Fin del capitulo, espero que lo hallan disfrutado, si se que ya destruyeron la daga y que Kisshu ya abrió los ojos pero vamos es un arma legendaria, no creían que se desharían de ella tan rápido o ¿si?. Saben creo que al final Deep Blue sonó tan tierno, pero recuerden es Deep Blue<p>

Kisshu: Hasta la próxima


	19. Chapter 19¿Respuestas? o ¿más preguntas?

kookies-kisshu: Yo! Minna, wuuu siempre quise decir eso

Kisshu: ¡Tardaste mucho subiendo capitulo!

kookies-kisshu: Lo se, y lo siento pero gracias a rubysaotome por su review

Kisshu: kookies-kisshu no es dueña de TMM

kookies-kisshu: Con la historia

* * *

><p>Capitulo 19: ¿Respuestas? o ¿mas preguntas?<p>

"¿Para que la quieres si esta rota? Dijo Keiichiro

"Vamos, es un arma legendaria, ¿creyeron que no serviría mas?" dijo Runa seguida de una risita

"Estas diciendo que aun sirve" dijo Ryou

"Bueno, en esta condiciones no, pero si sabes lo que haces por supuesto" dijo Runa

"Pero si no funciono la primera vez, ¿qué te hace pensar que la segunda funcionara?" dijo Ichigo

"Hay muchas cosas que no saben de esta daga" dijo Runa

"¿Sabes algo de esta daga?" dijo Taruto dirigiéndose a Pai

"¿Porqué tendría que saber algo?"

"Me estas diciendo que no sabes nada"

"Es la primera vez que escucho de ella"

"Estoy decepcionado, cuando por fin tus conocimientos inútiles podrían servirnos y no sabes nada de esto" dijo Taruto

"La próxima vez que necesites algo y yo lo sepa, veremos quien es el inútil" murmuro Pai

Ryou ignorando la pequeña discusión continuo "Tengo lo necesario en el laboratorio del café, pero necesito que nos lleven a Keiichiro y a mi ahí"

"Yo los llevo, así les ayudo a investigar" dijo Pai acercándose a poner sus manos sobre los hombros de estos y se teletransporto

"Entonces yo seguiré la daga" dijo Runa

"No lo creo" dijo Kisshu, saltando sobre Runa

"¡Tú! ¿Cómo te atreves?" dijo Deep Blue con las intenciones de atacar a Kisshu pero fue detenida por las mews y Taruto, mientras ellos peleaban Runa y Kisshu tenían su propia pelea

Kisshu salto hacia Runa que logro esquivarlo pero por muy poco y en un parpadeo invocaron sus armas lanzándose el uno al otro provocando que las armas chocaran dejando un ruido metálico en el aire al igual que chispas, salt6aban de un lado a otro como acróbatas pero eran tan rápidos que solo se escuchaban el choque de las armas

Los rayos de Kisshu, el agua de Runa era lo único que podía verse, la batalla estaba llena de furia, tanto que no se detenía ni para respirar, una vez mas las armas chocaron, pero esta vez se quedaron inmóviles, tomando este momento para hablar

"Kisshu, bailemos" dijo Runa

"¿Qué?" dijo Kisshu desconcertado

"Pues es lo mas cercano que haremos… por ahora, pero no te preocupes cuando seas mío, bailaremos de verdad" dijo Runa

Hubo una pausa, ninguno se movía hasta que Kisshu rompió el silencio "¿Cómo pudiste?" Runa solo empujo a Kisshu con una fuerza que no esperaba

"¿Cómo pude? ¿Cómo pude? ¿Cómo pudiste tú? Me abandonaste y cuando por fin eras mío, ella apareció, la que te rechazo al principio y prefirió a otro sobre ti, ella simplemente no te merece, te amo Kisshu y si para tenerte es necesario lastimarte, eso hare" dijo Runa y con su tridente ataco a Kisshu, para esquivarlo rodo por el piso y se incorporo rápidamente

"Yo nunca fui tuyo, si hubiera sabido que estabas enamorada de mi hubiera sido mas delicado, además tu no eres quien para decir quien me merece o no y aun así mis sentimientos por Ichigo no cambiaran"

Esto enfureció a Runa mucho y todos sabemos que una mujer enojada es peligrosa, usando toda su fuerza lo ataco, sacándolo volando directo a la neblina y la dispersó, Runa aprovecho esto y salto sobre el, una vez ahí con ambas manos levanto el tridente creyendo que si clavaba el tridente lo suficientemente cerca del corazón de Kisshu, este le pertenecería

Kisshu al ver sus intenciones de acabarlo levanto las piernas lanzando a Runa, logrando que su tridente se perdiera entre la neblina, aprovechando esto, Kisshu salto sobre Runa volteándola sobre su abdomen y poniendo sus manos sobre la espalda, mostrando que no quería lastimarla, una vez había visto este movimiento el la TV y al parecer funcionaba

"Es suficiente Runa, ahora te quedaras tranquila, esto a llegado muy lejos Runa, muy lejos" dijo Kisshu en un tono de enojo

"¡No! Esto no a terminado aun" dijo Deep Blue saltando de entre sus oponentes y se paro justo en frente de Kisshu

"La sostienes a ella o te defiendes, es tu decisión" dijo Deep Blue sacando su espada atacando directamente a Kisshu, solo pudo escucharse un cuerpo caer

…

…

…

"No de nuevo"

* * *

><p>En el laboratorio<p>

"Que tal...esta" dijo Ryou

"Se parece pero, las joyas de esta son moradas, la que buscamos son azules" dijo Pai

"Hemos revisado ya tantas dagas, que no recuerdo ni cuantas llevamos" dijo Ryou muy frustrado

"Debemos apurarnos, antes de que algo malo suceda" dijo Pai

"Oye Keiichiro, ¿Por qué sigues revisando los adornos de la daga? Ya sabemos lo que dicen ¿recuerdas?" dijo Ryou

"Lo se pero, me molestan estas marcas rojas que están de un lado y del otro no" dijo Keiichiro aun analizando la daga

"Espera, ¿dijiste marcas rojas?" dijo Pai, quitándole la daga a Keiichiro

"Si, ¿Por qué?" dijo Keiichiro

"Pues hay una leyenda en mi planeta…" dijo Pai

* * *

><p>kookies-kisshu: Fin del capitulo, espero que les halla gustado, creo que estoy haciendo a Runa muy yandere, pero díganme ustedes<p>

Kisshu: Hasta la próxima


	20. Chapter 20:La princesa Selena

kookies-kisshu: Hola! Bueno pues gracias a Maru-chan1296, MewMoonlight y a rubysaotome por cierto yo también amo a Kisshu

Kisshu: ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sin subir capitulo?

kookies-kisshu: Si, si lo se, mucho, gomenasai pero es que no había tenido tiempo de actualizar

Kisshu: kookies-kisshu no es duela de TMM

* * *

><p>Capítulo 20: La princesa Selene<p>

"La leyenda cuenta que hace mucho tiempo hubo una princesa muy bella, llamada Selene, ella tenía cabello morado y bellos ojos de color esmeralda, solía usar un vestido verde claro con detalles en blanco pero ella siempre estaba sola, nadie la quería por lo que era sino por ser la hija del rey hasta que conoció a un caballero que trabajaba en su castillos según ella era el chico perfecto, pero estaba comprometido, así que reunió a todos los hechiceros del reino y les pidió que crearan una daga, esta servía para que la persona en que se usara se enamorarías de ella pero sería algo más servicial que otra cosa, sin importarle la uso en el caballero" Pai se detuvo para tomar un respiro y continuo

"Poco tiempo después se enteró de que casándose con el príncipe tendría poder y dinero, pero sería imposible que ella tuviera un amante así que también uso la daga en el príncipe pero no funciono, así que fue con los hechiceros, estos le dijeron que la segunda vez tardaría más, funcionaria cuando la sangre llegue a la empuñadura, así que espero y los mantuvo alejados, pero un día se encontraron y en un ataque de celos comenzaron a luchas, Selene al quererlos detener resulto herida de muerte, los otro 2 se culparon el uno al otro y se asesinaron" Termino de decir Pai

"¿Y qué paso con la daga?" dijo Ryou

"Nadie sabe, algunos dicen que desapareció, otros que fue enterrada con la princesa o que los hechiceros se la quedaron para que ya no causara problemas pero nadie lo sabe en realidad" dijo Pai

"Pues creo que ahora lo sabemos" dijo Keiichiro

"Al parecer Runa sabe más que lo que la leyenda cuenta, nunca menciona lo de enamorarse de la primera persona que vean" dijo Ryou

"Es que no se muchos de leyendas, el que sabe de leyendas y debo admitirlo es Taruto, a como le gustan esos cuentos de hadas a ese niño pero no digan que son cuentos de hadas frente a el" dijo Pai

"Bien entonces iremos con el cuando no sepamos mas" dijo Ryou

"Según estas marcas, Runa ya había usado la daga antes de que la usara con Kisshu" dijo Keiichiro aun observando la daga

En la batalla

Todos se quedaron atónitos al ver el cuerpo en el suelo

Y una voz femenina dijo "bien, esto resuelve las cosas, ahora tú" dijo señalando a una persona en especifico

En el laboratorio

"Puedo tomar unas muestras de sangre para saber de quién o por lo menos de que especie es" dijo Ryou

"¿Cuánto tardarías?" dijo Pai

"No mucho, una media hora" dijo Ryou

"Mientras haces eso, yo iré por Taruto" dijo Pai

Cuando Pai llego vio que todos estaban en un círculo y se acercó rápidamente pero no esperaba ver lo que estaba ahí

"¿Qué demonio sucedió aqui?"Exclamo Pai

"Pues Kisshu-san y Runa estaban peleando y Kisshu-san gano" comenzó a decir Lettuce

"Entonces Deep Blue apareció en frente de Kisshu dispuesto a matarlo" dijo Zakuro

"Pero a Ichigo no le parecio" dijo Mint

Flashback desde el POV de Mint

Deep Blue levanto su espada dispuesto a deshacerse de Kisshu, definitivamente esto no estaba yendo muy bien

"Ribbon Strawberry Surprice" el ataque golpeo a Deep Blue, pero Ichigo no se conformo con eso

"¡Estoy harta!" grito saltando sobre Deep Blue, y lo golpeeo… muchas veces y de un golpe en la cabeza lo dejo inconsciente aun así ella no se detuvo

"Ichigo" dije

"Ichigo-san"

"Ichigo" dijo Onee-sama

"Ichigo onee-chan"

"Koneko-chan"

"Oye tu vieja bruja, ya esta inconsciente" dijo Taruto, ahí fue cuando reacciono, "No me digas así, enano" dijo Ichigo algo molesta

Fin del flashback y el POV de Mint

"Entonces llegaste tú" dijo Mint

"Bien, fue una historia bastante interesante pero por favor amarren a Deep Blue y llévenlo a una celda a nuestra nave en cuanto a Runa" Pai pensó un poco antes de continuar "También llévenla a una celda pero necesitaremos una camisa de fuerza"

Todos asintieron y Taruto invoco 2 de susu clic clack para usarlos como cuerdas

"Por cierto Taruto, te necesitamos en el laboratorio" dijo Pai

En el laboratorio

"¿Y bien?" dijo Taruto

"Pai me dijo que te interesaban las leyendas, así que cuéntanos todo lo que sepas de esta daga" dijo Ryou

"No se nada de esa daga" dijo Taruto

"Es la daga de la leyenda de la princesa Selene" dijo Pai

"¿En serio? ¿Puedo verla?" dijo Taruto muy emocionado

"Caray se emociona por una daga pero ni la más mínima emoción de viajar por el espacio" murmuro Ryou

"Te dije que amaba las leyendas" dijo Pai

"Bueno, se que la primera estocada es instantánea y las otras tardaran un poco más ya que como vimos en la leyenda no se necesita más de un amor, este rastro de sangre es básicamente un reloj de arena, cuando llegue al final es irreversible o eso es lo que tengo entendido" dijo Taruto

"Ryou ¿Qué paso con las muestras de sangre?" dijo Pai

"Una es de Kisshu, la otra es ciertamente de un alien pero no se de quien ya que no tengo una base de datos de el ADN de los aliens pero no es de ninguno de ustedes" dijo Ryou

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro que no es de ninguno de nosotros?" dijo Pai

"Porque yo tengo su ADN" dijo Ryou

"Y ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?" dijo Taruto

Ryou sonrió "Tengo mis metodos"

* * *

><p>kookies-kisshu: Fin del capítulo ¿Qué les pareció?<p>

Kisshu: Hasta la proxima


	21. Chapter 21: Y ¿Ahora qué?

kookies-kisshu: ¡Hola! Bien pues gracias a Maru-chan1296 por haber dejado un review

Kisshu: ¡Tardaste mucho para subir este capitulo!

kookies-kisshu: Lo se, pero es que tenia un bloqueo de escritor y estaba en exámenes

Kisshu: Lo que se, kookies-kisshu no es dueña de TMM

* * *

><p>Capitulo 21: Y ¿Ahora qué?<p>

"Arrggg ¡Mi cabeza! ¿Dónde estoy?" dijo Deep Blue mirando a su alrededor "¿un calabozo? Ha! ¿Creen que eso me detendrá?"dijo, blandiendo su espada y golpeando uno de los barrotes, fue inútil

"Despertaste" dijo Kisshu entrando a el cuarto

"TÚ" dijo Deep Blue con odio en su voz, Kisshu solo sonrió

"Si, yo pero no fi yo quien te mando a dormir de hecho fue Ichigo, ¿Cuándo aprenderás la lección? No te metas con Ichigo ¿Cuántas van? Dos, ¿A caso quieres la tercera? Se que hay un dicho humano que dice que la tercera es la vencida pero hasta yo se que no le podrás ganar" dijo Kisshu

"Kisshu, detente, no vez que hay cosas mas importantes" dijo Ryou entrando a la habitación "Por cierto, con que era tu sangre la de la daga"

Flashback

"Y ¿ahora qué?" dijo Mint viendo el cuerpo de un inconsciente Deep Blue dentro de un calabozo

"Lo dejaremos ahí, por el momento pero quiero una muestra de sangra para mis archivos" dijo Ryou

"Con que así consigues tus muestras de sangre" dijo Taruto

"Ese es un total abuso de poder" dijo Pai

"Lo que se" dijo Ryou acercándose a Deep Blue con una jeringa

En el laboratorio

"Keiichiro, mira esto" dijo Ryou señalando un par de esquemas de ADN

"Son la misma sangre" dijo Keiichiro viendo 2 muestras completamente iguales

"¿Sabes lo que esto significa?" dijo Ryou

"Por supuesto, avisémosles a los otros" dijo Keiichiro

Fin del Flashback

"Y, ¿Cómo lo revertimos?" dijo Kisshu

"¿En serio quieres revertirlo?" dijo Ryou

"Si, no creo que quiera estar 'enamorado' de alguien tan loca como Runa, además tu solo quieres deshacerte de Deep Blue" dijo Kisshu

"¡¿Y tu no?" dijo Ryou

"Si, pero pobre tipo" dijo Kisshu

"¡Nada de pobre tipo!, trato de matarnos, pero veré que puedo hacer, aun que no estoy segura si se pueda revertir después de tanto tiempo" dijo Ryou

"¿A qué te refieres con 'Tanto tiempo'?" dijo Kisshu

"Mira esto" dijo Ryou enseñándole un trozo de la daga "Esta es tu sangre y como vez no llego muy lejos así que no sucedió nada pero del otro lado esta la sangre de Deep Blue y si lo observas bien podrás notar que la de el cruzo todas las ranuras" dijo Ryou

"Que miedo" dijo Kisshu

"No Kisshu, es interesante, lastima que lo hallamos descubierto en estas condiciones" dijo Ryou

Con Runa

"Arggg, ¡Sáquenme de aquí! Lo exijo" gritaba Runa

"No se puede querida" dijo Ichigo entrando a la habitación

"¡Tú! dejame salir, pedazo de *%!&$%" dijo Runa

"Runa, ese vocabulario, no es digno de una dama" dijo Ichigo

"Y yo que creía que Ichigo era la vulgar, pero esto lo supera" dijo Mint entrando al cuarto

"¡No soy vulgar!" grito Ichigo

"Relájese Ichigo-san seguramente Mint-san no lo decía en serio" dijo Keiichiro con su habitual sonrisa

"Bien" dijo Ichigo a regañadientes

"Entonces ¿Qué hacemos con ella?" dijo Mint

"Yo que se, pero entre mas lejos mejor" dijo Ichigo

"Pues estoy seguro que será lejos porque no podemos mandarla a algún lugar de la Tierra, pero podríamos preguntarle a alguno de los aliens que medidas tomarían en su planeta" dijo Keiichiro

"Podriamos mandarla a un manicomio" dijo Pai

"¿Qué? Pero ¿Por qué?" dijo Runa

"Intento de asesinato, secuestro, acoso y todo por 'amor', no eso es obsesión" dijo Pai

"Pero esos son delitos, debería ir a la cárcel, no al manicomio" dijo Runa

"¿En serio vas a discutir conmigo sobre si vas a la cárcel a al manicomio?" dijo Pai

"¿Qué? No es como si quisiera que me tacharan de loca" dijo Runa

"Estar loca es el menor de tus problemas, y dejémonos de rodeo, no me importa donde termines solo quiero saber ¿Dónde conseguiste esa daga?, ¿Cómo demonios atacaste a Deep Blue? Y ¿Hay un antídoto?" dijo Pai

"Categóricamente: No te importa, no te importa y no te lo diré" dijo Runa

"¿Para qué quieres saber todo eso?" dijo Mint

"Soy un científico, quiero saber el ¿cómo? Y el ¿por qué? De las cosas" dijo Pai

"Pero no es necesario" dijo Mint

"Lo es para mi y seguramente para Ryou también" dijo Pai

"Bueno, pues no me importa si es importante o no, no les diré nada" dijo Runa

"Eso es lo que tu crees, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo" dijo Pai

* * *

><p>kookies-kisshu: Bueno aquí acaba el capitulo, espero que les allá gustado y esta vez intentare subir capitulo mas rápido<p>

Kisshu: ¡Hasta luego!, espero que dejen review o me pondré triste


	22. Chapter 22:Leyendas y ¿apuñalación?

kookies-kisshu: Hola, primero gracias a Maru-chan1296 por su review

Kisshu: kookies-kisshu no posee TMM

Ichigo: Con la historia

* * *

><p>Capítulo 22: Leyendas y ¿apuñalación?<p>

Después de haber interrogado inútilmente a Runa ya que no dijo nada, todos se encontraban reunidos en el café

"Yo podría encontrar un antídoto para un virus, solo tendría que aislarlo pero no se como hacer eso con un hechizo" dijo Ryou

"Yo puedo aislar algo de magia pero se necesita de mucha energía para realizar esto" dijo Pai

"¿Y si reparamos la daga?" dijo Kisshu

"¿Pero eso no traería de vuelta el hechizo de Kisshu?" dijo Ichigo

"No, si notas en la daga ya no esta el rastro de sangre de Kisshu, al parecer puede volverse a usas si es reparada" dijo Pai

"Repárenla, de esa manera Pai y yo podremos estudiarla" dijo Ryou

"Bueno y ¿Cómo se supone que la repararemos señores inteligentes?" dijo Taruto

"Lo soldaremos con magia" dijo Pai

"¿Cómo haremos eso na no da?" dijo Pudding

"Pai y yo crearemos una máquina que canalice su energía y se lanzara como un rayo que por supuesto yo manejare" dijo Ryou

"¿Tú?" dijo Pai

"Si, ya que tu estarás dando te energía pero claro una vez que la daga este completa tú la estudiarías ya que es de tu planeta" dijo Ryou

"Bueno, ya que hemos decidido esto, yo haré unos bocadillos y té" dijo Keiichiro retirándose a la cocina

Mientras Pai y Ryou creaban dicha maquina el resto de las personas tomaron un merecido descanso

"¡Koneko-chan! Hace mucho que no pasamos tiempo juntos" dijo Kisshu sentándose con Ichigo

"Lo se, pero por fin podemos hacerlo, creo que ya se acabó todo" dijo Ichigo

"Casi, recuerda que debemos revertir lo que hizo Runa" dijo Kisshu

"Si, pero de eso se encargaran Pai y Ryou, después Runa se ira muy muy lejos" dijo Ichigo

"Sabes, me parece muy triste que una persona en la que en verdad confiaba me traiciono" dijo Kisshu

"Pues, al parecer no era quien creías pero dejemos ese tema de lado" dijo Ichigo

"Tienes razón, ahora Koneko-chan hace mucho tiempo que no tengo un beso tuyo" dijo Kisshu dándole una sonrisa a Ichigo

"Yo bueno ah es que" dijo Ichigo sin poder articular una oración, esto le parecio muy divertido a Kisshu y decidido a actuar se acercó a Ichigo y unió sus labios con los de ella

Ichigo no tardo en regresarle el beso, fue dulce y tierno, después de tantos problemas fue algo muy relajante para ambos, segundos después se separaron

"Ah, ya era hora de un beso" dijo Kisshu muy feliz

Ambos continuaron hablando de forma muy alegre después de todo era la primera vez después de mucho tiempo que hablaban de esa manera

Mientras esto pasaba Pudding y Taruto se encontraban en otra mesa

"Me pregunto cuanto va a tardar Keiichiro onii-chan en preparar esos bocadillos na no da" dijo Pudding

"Probablemente no mucho, o eso espero" dijo Taruto

"¡Yay! Taru-taru y yo estamos juntos" dijo Pudding levantando las manos en el aire

"¿Qué?" dijo Taruto algo desconcertado

"¡Es que después de mucho mucho mucho mucho mucho mucho mucho mucho tiempo estamos juntos!" dijo Pudding

"Oh claro" dijo Taruto

"¿No estas feliz? Na no da" dijo Pudding

"Por supuesto, hace mucho que no platicabamos"

"Casi lo olvido" dijo Pudding metiendo la mano es su bolcillo, una vez que obtuvo lo que quería se acercó a Taruto y lo metió en la boca de el oji-dorado

"¿Pero qué…? , una gota de dulce" dijo Taruto después de saborear el dulce que había introducido Pudding en su boca

"Si, a ti te gustan ¿no? Na no da" dijo Pudding

"Si" fue lo uno que dijo Taruto

En una mesa algo alejada se encontraban 3 chicas sentadas, Mint, Zakuro y Lettuce

"Míralos, coqueteando, necesitamos novios" dijo Mint

"Queras decir TÚ necesitas novio, yo estoy con Pai y si mal no recuerdo Lettuce esta con Ryou" dijo Zakuro

"¿Qué? Soy la única en esta café sin pareja" dijo Mint algo exaltada

"No, Akasaka-san tampoco tiene novia" dijo Lettuce

"No, recuerdas la chica de las mariposas, era su novia o algo asi, recuerden que aún le hace un pastel cada año" dijo Zakuro

"¿Sigue viva?" dijo Lettuce

"Por supuesto ¿Cuántos años crees que tiene?" dijo Zakuro

"No, no es eso, creí que había muerto de alguna enfermedad o algo así" dijo Lettuce

"¡Se están saliendo del tema!" dijo Mint

"¿Y cuál es el tema?" dijo Keiichiro llegando con una bandeja con parquecillos y té

"Que Mint no tiene novio" dijo Zakuro

"Oh, no hay problema, eres joven" dijo Keiichiro con una sonrisa

"¿Qué soy joven? ¿Qué hay de ellos?" dijo Mint señalando a la 2 parejas sentadas a lo lejos

"Oh, Puppy love" dijo Keiichiro

"¿Puppy love?" dijeron las 3 chicas

"Si, son pequeños y están enamorados" dijo Keiichiro

"¿Crees que no duren?" dijo Mint con una expresión extrañamente feliz

"Dudaría mucho eso, apuesto que después de todo lo que han pasado duraran más que muchas parejas maduras" dijo Keiichiro, ante esto Mint se deprimió un poco

"Si me disculpan ira a entregarles algunos bocadillo a Pudding, Taruto, Kisshu e Ichigo y después preparare unas tasas de café para Pai y Ryou" dijo Keiichiro

Keiichiro se dirigía al sótano con un par de tasas llenas de café para el par de científicos trabajando

"Entonces ¿Qué haremos con los prisioneros?" dijo Keiichiro entregándoles los cafés

"Estarán bien, no podrán salir de esas jaulas, pero tardaremos unos cuantos días en acabar esto" dijo Pai

Unos cuantos días después

"¡Listo!" dijo Ryou

"Algunas noches sin dormir y mucho trabajo pero…" dijo Pai

"¡Esta listo!" dijeron Pai y Ryou al mismo tiempo

"¿¡Todos preparados!" dijo Ryou

"Personalmente lo estoy pero creo que deberían llamar a los chicos con poderes aquí y tomando en cuenta que son las 3:00am probablemente estén en cada durmiendo, yo sugiero que duerman una horas, si pudimos esperar unos días podremos esperar unas horas" dijo Keiichiro

"Tienes razón, ire a dormir" dijo Ryou

"Yo también" dijo Pai

"¡Buenas noches!" dijo Keiichiro con una sonrisa

A la mañana siguiente

Todo el mundo se encontraba en el café listos para usar la maquina por la que esperaron tanto tiempo, las chicas ya estaban transformadas y los chicos ya habían invocado sus armas

"¿Todos listos?" dijo Ryou

"¡Hai!"

"Entonces… ¡comiencen!"

"Mew mew extensión" dijeron las mew mews al mismo tiempo dirigiendo toda su energía hacia la maquina

Los aliens lanzaron sus ataques hacia un punto específico, una vez que la maquina estaba lista Ryou la activo y un rayo blanco salió de él y comenzó a soldar la daga, solo tardo unos segundos antes de que acabara con el trabajo

"Listo" dijo Ryou en ese momento todos se detuvieron

"Wow, fue agotador" dijo Ichigo des-transformándose de su forma mew, el resto de las chicas siguieron su ejemplo

"Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con la vieja bruja" dijo Taruto

"¡No me digas así, tu enano!" dijo Ichigo

"Lo que sea, ¿creen que si lo apuñalamos de nuevo funcione?, es como los golpes en la cabeza uno te quita la memoria y otro te la devuelve" dijo Taruto

"Eso es en las caricaturas ¿no?" dijo Zakuro

"Tiene una gran idea… ¡Yo lo apuñalo!" dijo Kisshu

"Tú solo quieres apuñalarlo" dijo Ichigo

"Tal vez…"

"Y hablando en serio ¿Qué haremos?" dijo Zakuro

"Pues lo de la apuñalada tiene méritos" dijo Pai

"¿En serio? ¡Yo!" dijo Kisshu

"No, tu no" dijo Pai

"¿Por qué no?" dijo Kisshu haciendo un puchero

"Porque necesitamos investigar completamente la daga, no te necesito apuñalando innecesariamente" dijo Pai

"Taruto, ¿no hay más de la leyenda, otras versiones o algo que nos ayude a saber qué hacer?" dijo Ryou

"Pues hay una versión en la que la princesa no murió, ella fue a pedirle a los hechiceros un antídoto y funciono a la perfección, pero nadie sabe que es, algunos dicen que rompió la daga pero ya vimos que eso no funciona otros dicen que limpio los rastros…" dijo Taruto

"¿A qué te refieres con _limpiar_ los rastros?" dijo Ryou

"Pues puso otra sangre, su sangre sobre los rastros ya sabes para hacer un contraste, no podía enamorarse de si misma" dijo Taruto

"¿Qué hay de Narciso?" dijo Kisshu

"Esa es otra leyenda, no tiene nada que ver" dijo Taruto

"Técnicamente no se enamoró de si mismo si no de su reflejo" dijo Pai

"Lo que sea, se iba a enamorar de otro ser y ella no era otro ser, pero ¿quién le va a sacar sangra a la bruja loca?" dijo Taruto

"¿Puedo apuñalarla?" dijo Ichigo

"No es justo, yo no podre apuñalar a nadie y ella si" dijo Kisshu

"¡Nadie apuñalara a nadie!, le sacaremos sangre como gente civilizada" dijo Ryou

"Bueno, nada como el presente para probarlo" dijo Ryou

* * *

><p>kookies-kisshu: Fin del capítulo, espero que les halla gustado<p>

Kisshu: Hasta la próxima


	23. Chapter 23:¡Funciono!

kookies-kisshu: Hola, gracias a , Maru-chan1296 y a kirani por sus reviews, en verdad que me alegra que les guste mi fic

Kisshu: kookies-kisshu no es duela de TMM

Ichigo: Con la historia

* * *

><p>Capitulo 23: ¡Funciono!<p>

"Bien, Pai tu me ayudaras, tu la sostienes mientras yo le saco sangre" dijo Ryou

"De acuerdo" dijo Pai mientras ambos se dirigían a la habitación donde estaba el calabozo de Runa

Una vez ahí Pai entro al calabozo y sostuvo los brazos de Runa, ella comenzó a retorcerse y a luchar por ser liberada

"Esto no te dolerá" dijo Ryou clavando la aguja en el brazo de Runa y extrayendo sangre

"¿Qué hacen? ¿Para qué es eso?" dijo Runa

"Nada que te importe" dijo Ryou "Vámonos Pai"

Ambos regresaron donde se encontraba el resto del grupo

"Taruto, ¿Cómo funciona?" dijo Ryou

"¿Yo?"

"Tu eres el que sabe ¿no?" dio Ryou

"¡Sí! Es mi momento de hacer algo importante" pensó Taruto

"Creo que seria algo así como un baño de sangre sobre la daga" dijo Taruto

"Bien" dijo Ryou y comenzó a verter la sangre de Runa sobre la daga por ambos lados, la sangre escurría de esta y de pronto, la daga comenzó a brillar

"¿Se supone que esto debería estar pasando?" dijo Ryou en un tono algo preocupado por lo que estaba sucediendo

"Pues… logramos algo, no estoy seguro de que pero logramos algo" dijo Pai

"AHHHH"

"¡Taruto! ¿Qué hiciste?" dijo Ryou

"Yo nada, fuiste tu quien le puso la sangre" dijo Taruto

"Porque tu dijiste que eso se debía hacer" dijo Ryou

"No vallan a comenzar a discutir" dijo Pai con calma "Mejor vallamos a ver que paso" después de decir eso, algunos se fueron con Runa y otros con Deep Blue

"¿Qué hago aquí?" dijo Deep Blue

"…"

"¿Cómo me capturaron?" dijo Deep Blue

"¿No te acuerdas?" dijo Kisshu

"No… "

"¿Qué es lo ultimo que recuerdas?" dijo Ryou

"No es de tu incumbencia, déjenme salir de aquí que yo no e hecho nada ni iba a hacerlo" dijo Deep Blue

"Yo no me creo eso de que ya no quieres matarnos" dijo Kisshu

"Cállate, traidor" dijo Deep Blue

"Yo no soy un traidor, el traidor aquí eres tu, ya todos sabemos que querías el planeta para ti, y nos dejarías morir" dijo Kisshu

"Insolente, como te atreves a hablarme así, soy el líder de-"

"Eras, no más" dijo Kisshu

"Basta, solo contesta la pregunta ¿Qué es lo ultimo que recuerdas?" dijo Ryou

"Si no tengo otra opción… conocí a una chica, cabello azul, ojos azules como los míos llamada Runa, me propuso que si le daba una daga mágica ella me ayudaría a completar mi cometido, así que acepte, después de que se la entregue no recuerdo nada" dijo Deep Blue

Kisshu y Ryou compartieron una mirada "Bueno, pues esa chica te traiciono, te clavo la daga para que el hechizo surja efecto" dijo Ryou

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Pagara!" dijo Deep Blue

"No, porque tu te vas a quedar aquí" dijo Kisshu dándole una sonrisa burlona

Con Runa

"¿Qué hicieron?" dijo Runa

"No es de tu incumbencia, ya lo sabrás" dijo Pai

"Si es que funciona" pensó Taruto, segundos después Kisshu y Ryou interrumpieron en la sala

"Chicos, funciono" dijo Kisshu

"¿Qué funciono?" dijo Runa

"¡El hechizo funciono!" dijo Ryou ignorando por completo a Runa

"¿Qué hechizo?" dijo Runa

"¡Genial!" dijo Taruto también ignorando a Runa

"¡¿De qué demonios están hablando?!" grito Runa con enfado, todos voltearon a ver a la peli-azul sin mucho interés, después de unos segundos de silencio Ryou hablo

"Pues si debes saberlo, usamos la sangre que te extrajimos para un hechizo que desharía la magia de la daga, ahora Deep Blue ya no te ama" dijo Ryou

"Y eso de que les sirve, aun que no este enamorado de mi, no dudara en matarlos, aun que ustedes lo hallan liberado de el hechizo porque el no es del tipo agradecido" dijo Runa

"Exactamente por eso, no ha sido liberado, además de que quiere vengarse de ti, así que no seria de tu conveniencia que lo liberáramos" dijo Kisshu

"¿Qué tal si ponemos a Runa en la misma celda que Deep Blue? Nos desharíamos de alguno do los dos" dijo Taruto

"Esa es una gran idea" dijo Kisshu apoyándolo

"No habrá ningún asesinato en mi café" dijo Ryou

* * *

><p>kookies-kisshu: Perdón si en capitulo es muy corto pero no estuve muy inspirada estos días, espero poder hacer en capitulo un poco más largo la próxima vez<p>

Kisshu: Espero que le halla gustado, dejen sus reviews


	24. Chapter 24: Adiós

kookies-kisshu: ¡Hola! Bueno aquí les traigo otro capitulo, primero gracias a , Maru-chan1296 y a mina por sus reviews, me alegra que les guste la historia

Kisshu: kookies-kisshu no es duela de TMM

* * *

><p>Capitulo 24: Adiós<p>

Después de unas horas de discusión acerca de porque no habría un asesinato en el café, la principal razón era que Ryou no quería limpiar el desastre y Keiichiro no quería hacer nada tan ilegal decidieron regresar donde se encontraban el resto de las personas

"Debemos decir que haremos con Deep Blue y con Runa" dijo Ryou

"Pues deberíamos enviar a Runa a un psiquiatra justificándolo diciendo que su amor no aceptado la volvió loca y en un retorcido plan intento recuperar lo que nunca tuvo" dijo Pai

"¡Pero ella merece ir a prisión!" dijo Ryou

"Pero es que aun que ya no lo sea ella fue nuestra amiga y aun la queremos, no de la misma manera pero…" dijo Kisshu y después de un corto silencio continuo "No es que el manicomio sea mucho mejor pero creemos que la prisión es peor, no es muy linda en nuestro planeta"

Hubo un pequeño silencio antes de que alguien mas continuara "Ya veo" dijo Zakuro para la sorpresa de todos

"¡Pero todo lo que hizo! Ella-ella te secuestro, ¿acaso no te importa?" dijo Ryou

"Lo se, pero dime, ¿nos enviarías a alguna de nosotras, las mew mew a la cárcel? O ¿a Keiichiro?" dijo Zakuro. Ryou permaneció callado ahora entendiendo a lo que se refería

"De acuerdo, pero ¿Y Deep Blue?" dijo Ryou

"A el si podemos enviarlo directito a prisión" dijo Kisshu cruzando los brazos

"Pero ¿No escaparía?" dijo Lettuce en un tono preocupado

"No por lo menos no en la de alta seguridad" dijo Taruto

"¿Alta seguridad? No na da" dijo Pudding ladeando la cabeza haciendo notar su confusión

"Si, además de los calabozos hechos especialmente para cada prisionero y por supuesto los guardias este lugar esta rodeado por un campo de energía que repele cualquier tipo de magia o fuerza evitando que alguien escape" explico Pai

"Wow, que conveniente y útil" dijo Ichigo

"Nunca nadie a podido escapar de ahí" dijo Taruto

"Pero no se supone que es un dios o algo así" dijo Keiichiro

"No es el primer dios que a intentado llevar a nuestro planeta a la ruina, caray los dioses son mas problemáticos que yo" dijo Kisshu

"Lo dudo mucho" dijo Mint

"Además la ultima vez que alguien intento escapar y lo descubrieron recibió el 'castigo'" dijo Kisshu con un escalofrió y a la mención del 'Castigo' Pai y Taruto reaccionaron con el mismo escalofrió

"¿El castigo? ¿A qué te refieres?" dijo Mint

"No, no nos hagas explicarlo" dijo Taruto lleno de horror

"Lo que sea, mientras estén lejos de la Tierra y no puedan volver a ver la luz del día es perfecto para mi" dijo Ryou

"¿Y cómo funciona esto?" dijo Zakuro

"Los van a dejar"

"Vienen los hombres de blanco"

"La policía intergaláctica"

"Matamos a Deep Blue" dijo Kisshu desde el fondo de la sala, mientras todos veían a Kisshu con una mirada asesina, nadie noto como Ryou reía por lo bajo

Pai se aclaro la garganta haciendo señal de que le prestaran atención y comenzó a hablar "En realidad tengo que ponerme en contacto con los oficiales de nuestro planeta y explicarles lo que paso, así ellos mandaran especialista para llevarse a Runa y a Deep Blue"

"¿Cuánto tardaría eso?" dijo Ryou con deseos de ya deshacerse de ese par

"No mucho, unas horas tal vez" dijo Pai

"¿Tan rápido?" dijo Zakuro

"Si, nuestras naves son mas rápidas que las de la Tierra y tomando en cuenta que tenemos a dos personas peligrosas aquí vendrán mas rápido" dijo Pai

"Saben me siento mal por Runa, la extrañare" dijo Taruto

"No, yo no extrañare a esta Runa, yo ya extraño a la Runa que era nuestra amiga" dijo Kisshu

Hubo un largo silencio hasta que… "Bien, mientras mas rápido mejor ¿no?" dijo Ryou justo antes de salir

"Es cierto, mientras esto sea mas rápido es mejor" dijo Pai, también, saliendo

"¿Qué les pasa a esos dos?" dijo Ichigo

"A Pai, no se pero a Ryou, a el no le gusta hablar del pasado" dijo Keiichiro, tomo unos segundos para que lo procesaran pero unos momentos después todos voltearon a ver a Kisshu

"¿Qué?"

"¿Qué le pasa a Pai?" dijo Zakuro

"Pai, pues digamos que el no se lleva muy bien con la traición" dijo Kisshu

Después de eso, todos salieron viendo a Pai hablar por un extraño comunicador, todos sabían que significada así que nadie lo interrumpió, el café esta algo triste por algún motivo… habían ganado pero no se sentía como una victoria

Abruptamente Kisshu se levanto sin decir una sola palabra, Taruto e Ichigo vieron hacia donde se dirigía, sabia que lo necesitaba incluso más que Pai y Taruto

Kisshu camino por el pasillo y no muy lejos encontró lo que buscaba, mejor dicho a quien buscaba, entro a la sala sin previo aviso encontrando a una cierta peli-azul muy deprimido sentada en el piso

"Hey" dijo Kisshu sin saber como prestar su atención, ante esto ella levanto la cabeza

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Vine a despedirme"

"¿De mi? ¿Porqué?"

"Vamos Runa, ¿Creíste que te olvidaría tan fácilmente? Éramos los mejores amigos y aun que eso halla cambiado nunca te olvidare" dijo Kisshu dándole una sonrisa sincera

"Kisshu…" susurro Runa "¿Porqué eres tan bueno conmigo? Si me odiaras seria todo mas sencillo"

"Por que no puedo odiar a mis recuerdos" dijo Kisshu

"Kisshu, ya están aquí" dijo Pai

"Supongo que este es un adiós" dijo Kisshu

"Si, no creo que nos volvamos a ver" dijo Runa

Kisshu vio como entraron a tres hombres vestidos de negro con el borde de la manga blanco, estaban cubiertos de pies a cabeza y a diferencia de ellos, tenían en cabello extremadamente corto señalando que tenían mucho cuidado con lo que hacían

Y antes de que se la llevaran, Runa le dio una sonrisa a Kisshu, una real, una que dudaba volver a ver y por un segundo recordó los viejos tiempos

Mientras tanto en la habitación de a lado uno hombres vestidos de azul con verde se llevaban a Deep Blue y al igual que los médicos del manicomio sus trajes los cubrían de pies a cabeza pero a diferencia de ellos su cabello era extremadamente largo en una trenza

"Muchas gracias" dijo uno de los policías hablándole a Pai

"No hay de que, gracias a ustedes" dijo Pai, en ese momento los policías y los médicos se fueron junto con Runa y Deep Blue para no volver a ser vistos por ninguno de ellos

"Creo que todo termino" dijo Pai acercándose a Kisshu

"Si…" murmuro Kisshu con un poco de tristeza en su voz

Pai y Kisshu regresaron a la parte principal del café para ser recibidos por Zakuro e Ichigo, ambas se acercaron y al mismo tiempo les dijeron

"¿Estas bien?"

Kisshu abrazo a Ichigo y Pai tomo la mano de Zakuro

"Lo estaremos" dijeron ambos con una pequeña sonrisa

_Fin_

* * *

><p>kookies-kisshu: Este fue el capitulo final, bueno vendrá un epilogo y será todo por esta historia bueno pues gracias a todas las persona que dejaron reviews, leyeron , agregaron a sus favoritas y siguieron esta historia, en verdad me alegra que les halla gustado<p>

kookies-kisshu: Y bien, al parecer Runa cayo de la gracia de Pai

Selene: No es como si muchas personas estuvieran en ella

kookies-kisshu: ¡Hey! Hay algunas

Selene: ¿Cómo…?

kookies-kisshu: Kisshu… a veces y Taruto… a veces

Selene: Si, dependiendo del día y de la posición de la luna

kookies-kisshu: Cállate, si alguien quiere saber, ella es mi hermana

Kisshu: ¡Adiós! Nos vemos en otra historia


	25. Epilogo

Epilogo

Había pasado un año desde el incidente con Runa y Deep Blue, todo comenzaba a volver a la normalidad, hoy en particular era un día aburrido hasta que cierto peli-verde entro por la puerta del café

"Hey chicos, miren lo que me llego" dijo Kisshu sosteniendo un sobre

"¿Qué es eso?" cuestiono Keiichiro

"Una carta, desde nuestro planeta"

"¿En serio? ¿De quién es?" dijo Taruto

"Nada más y nada menos que de Runa" dijo Kisshu con una sonrisa, todos quedaron perplejos ante la noticia y rápidamente se reunieron alrededor de el

"¿Ya la abriste? ¿Qué dice?" dijo Taruto

"Aun no lo abro, planeaba hacerlo ahora" dijo Kisshu abriendo la carta y en voz alta comenzó a leerla

Querido Kisshu

Estoy segura que te sorprende tener noticias mías después de tanto tiempo, honestamente también estoy sorprendida de enviarte esto, me prometí no meterme más en tu vida pero no pude contenerme y quería tener un ultimo contacto contigo o quizá mas pero eso ya lo decidirás tu, te escribo esto para agradécete todo lo que has hecho por mi y que me hallas enviado aquí no es tan malo, sin duda es mejor que la cárcel, aun no estoy curada y creo que nunca lo estaré porque estoy segura que si me dejan salir no dudaría ni un segundo en ir tras de ti…

Después de una extensa carta de Runa explicándoles como le estaba yendo en el manicomio, recordando los viejos tiempos y diciéndoles algunas cosas que pasaron por su mente cuando estaba con Deep Blue, termino lo carta diciendo

Y sin mas que decir, de despido, adiós

Con amor Runa

"No lo vas a contestar ¿verdad?" dijo Ryou

"…"

"Le vas a contestar…"

"¿En serio le vas a contestar?" dijo Taruto

"Si, admitió que esta loca y solo quiere un poco de amor" dijo Kisshu

"Si, pero no tuyo" replico Ichigo

"De hecho si quiere un poco de amor de Kisshu, pero ¿quién no quiere un poco de amor de Kisshu?" dijo el peli-verde

"Yo no" dijo Mint

"Lo dice la única chica que no tiene novio aquí, ya quisieras algo de mi amor" dijo Kisshu

"No, prefiero el amor de un par de gatos que el tuyo" dijo Mint

"Tomando en cuenta que los únicos gatos aquí son Ryou e Ichigo, tendrías un buen amor ahí" dijo Taruto

"¡Hey!" dijeron Ichigo y Ryou al mismo tiempo

Todos comenzaron a discutir, hasta que Pai aclaro su garganta

"Entonces Kisshu, ¿Qué vas a hacer con la carta?" dijo Pai, todos se quedaron callados por un momento

"Es cierto, hay que regresar a lo que es importante, Kisshu…" dijo Ryou

"Pues le voy a responder, no creo que afecte" dijo Kisshu

"¿No afectara su estado mental?" dijo Keiichiro

"¿Más? No se puede" dijo Taruto

Kisshu soltó una risita ante el comentario de Taruto "Tienes razón, es imposible" dijo mientras guardaba la carta el sobre

Hubo un pequeño silencio cuando de pronto…

"Bien, todos vuelvan a trabajar" dijo Ryou entrando a la cocina, todos continuaron con el labor que estaban realizando anteriormente, y Kisshu se fue a los vestidores a ponerse su uniforme y dejando la carta para contestarla después, el no tenia prisa y estaba seguro que Runa tampoco

La respondería, eso es seguro pero no hoy, dejaría ese problema para después ahora solo quería lidiar con los gritos de Ryou, el enojo de Pai, los clientes molestos y uno que otros celos de Ichigo, era todo con lo que podía ahora y era todo lo que iba a hacer.

* * *

><p>Kookies-kisshu: Y eso es todo, espero que le halla gustado y quizá solo quizá pueda poner algo mas de esta historia pero no les prometo nada y una vez mas agradezco a todos los que me apoyaron en esta historia, acepto ideas para la continuar con otro epilogo, no se si las hare pero son bienvenidas, nos leemos en otra historia<p>

Oh y antes de irme quiero a agradecer a Maru-chan1296 , mina y a que dejo review en otro capitulo pero por algún motivo que desconozco no se lo agradecí, pero aquí esta


End file.
